surprises
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: olivia left two years ago...then returned. WITH TWINS! how can elliot help olivia through everything, even when one of olivia's closest friends in raped. oh and guess what? Elliot has a new partner. story title is subject to change. IT'S COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy guys. Okay my first fic didn't really turn out how i planned so i'm writing this one. i hope you like it :) i was laying in my bed last night and it just came into my mind and i was like...FRICK! That would be an AWESOME story! so anyway...here ya go...**

**NOTICE: to all of the people that have already read this story, FelesMagica pointed something out to me...i didn't have Olivia appear in the story at all yet so i kinda figured that if i switched up the beginning a little, then it could work out a little more :) so here ya go**

**diclaimer: i own no one that you reconize. except maddy. but someday...someday**

_2 years earlier_

_Elliot was sitting in his room, switching the TV channels, trying to find something that he liked. There was absolutely nothing on on wednesday nights! He finally found American Idol and just decided to fall asleep to it. Just as he was starting to daze, he heard a knock at his door. "Who the hell would come to my door at 11:30?" he asked himself. He stood up and walked over to his door as the knocking became louder and louder. He looked through the peep hole and standing right there, right in front of his door, was his best friend. _

_"Olivia," he said, swinging the door open. She looked up and he noticed her tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" _

_"Elliot, I have to go," she said quickly. Elliot stared at her in shock. _

_"What do you mean 'go'?" he asked her. Olivia just shook her head. _

_"I just have to leave. Get out of town," she said, trying to hold back tears._

_"But Liv-"_

_"No Elliot, I have to go. Say good-bye to Fin, Munch, and Cragen for me." She gave him a quick hug, turned around, and darted out the door. Elliot stood there in shock, then. Then, realizing what just happened, he ran out the door also. _

_"Olivia!" he screamed. "Olivia!" But all he saw was the back of her car as she drove away._

Present Time

Elliot sat at his desk, staring at the picture of Olivia that he held in his hand. It had been two years since she left. Two full years since he had seen her. Elliot heard someone coming and he shoved the picture back into his desk drawer.

"Whatcha lookin' at Stabler?"

Elliot watched as Maddy, his partner, sat in the desk across from him. Olivia's old one.

Elliot shrugged. "Just an old friend," he said casually. Maddy smiled.

"Does that 'old friend' happend to be your old partner?" she asked. Elliot looked up, suprised. _How the hell would she know?_

Maddy noticed the suprised look on his face and laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she said. "So spill. Who is, or who was, she?"

Elliot sighed. He knew that Maddy wouldn't give up until she knew. It was either him telling her or Munch and Fin telling her. Since Olivia was his partner, he decided that he would tell her.

"You really wanna hear the _whole _story?" he asked. Maddy nodded. "Okay," he started. "When i first came to the NYPD, being a cop was new to me. And workling for the SVU was difficult because i had kids, a family. And working with rape victims everday kinda made me unbareable. None of my partners could handle me. I seriously don't think that i had ever had the same partner for more than a year. There would always be some reason why they annoyed me or why i hated them. And i was Cragen's best detective, soo instead of getting rid of me, he would get rid of them."

Elliot paused, looking down. After a few seconds, he looked back up. "Anyway, one day, after one of my famous 'Stabler Rampages', as the other detectives called them, Cragen sent me to my locker. Just to cool down, ya know? I remember a week before that, i had gotten rid of my partner somehow by fighting, so i was partnerless. After about 15 minutes, i had cooled down and made my way back to the precinct. As i walked to my desk, i remember looking into Cragen's office and seeing a woman talking to him. After a few minutes, they came out of his office and over to my desk. Cragen told me that the woman's name was Olivia and that she would be my new partner." Elliot stopped again, taking in a deep breath. Maddy noticed.

"You know, if you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to," she said calmly.

Elliot shook his head. "It's fine. It's probably good for me to let it out, ya know?"

Maddy nodded and Elliot continued. "Like I said, Olivia was my new partner. And let me tell ya, she was beautiful. Her eyes were like chocolate orbs and her hair was a dark chestnut color. I loved her from the very first time i laid my eyes on her. " Elliot stopped and smiled. "We became best friends. Whenever i would get mad, she was always there to calm me down. I was there for her when her mom died. And when Kathy divorced me and took the kids to live with her mom in Colorado, Olivia helped me through every step of the way. My kids loved her. Munch and Fin loved her. Cragen loved her. The whole _precinct_ loved her. She was the best partner that i could have." Elliot's smile turned to a frown. "One night, however, she came to my house, saying tht she had to leave. It took me a while to understand what she was saying. She told me that something came up and that she had to get outa town immediatly. Before i had time to say anything, she hugged me and left. I tried chasing after her but it was too late."

Maddy noticed the tears forming in his eyes. She stood up and wal;ked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to finish," she said with understanding in her eyes.

Elliot nodded. "I know, but im almost done.." Maddy went backover to her desk and sat down across from him. Elliot wiped an eye and continued.

"I had to call Cragen so i did and i told him what happened. He said that we would find her. Well here we are, two years later, and still no sign of her returning. I miss her alot, Maddy. She was my best friend and i loved her."

Maddy bit her lip. "I never knew how much she meant to you."

"And now i may never get that chance to tell her," replies Elliot. He realized that he was crying and he rubbed his eyes.

"You knew Maddy, after Olivia left, i couldn't have another partner. I just couldn't do it. But then you came and i'm so happy that you're here. You've kinda helped me thorugh this. Thanks."

Maddy smiled, stood up, and hugged him.

"Anytime Stabler," she said. "Anytime."

**Is it good? Do you wanna kill me? please comment cus if you like it i will continue. i already have the next few chapters. and i have all day to read your comments cus ****guess what...I HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY BABAYY. yeahh, my school may suck but when it comes to snow days, i love it :) THANK YOU JESUS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of the world that are reading this story. Here is chapter two. Thank you for the comments. You guys are the best! So here ya go...chapter two.**

**disclaimer: do you think that if i owned these people then i would be at home in my crappy office typing this. Hellz no. i would be chillin with christopher meloni and mariska hargitay at a resturaunt in New York...so no...i own no one except for Maddy**

The next morning was slow at the precinct. There were no cases and Elliot, Maddy, Fin, and Munch had already finished their paperwork. Munch looked at Elliot and Maddy, talking quietly to each other. He needed to start a conversation fast or else he was going to explode.

"Hey Maddy," he called. Maddy looked over to him. "I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestling contest."

Elliot snickered and Maddy got up and walked over to Munch's desk. She grabbed his hand, counted to three, and slammed it down on his desk.

"Ow!" Munch yelled, yanking his hand back. Maddy smiled.

"I win," she said with a smirk. Fin and Elliot started laughing.

"You're such a wimp!" said Fin, in between laughs. "You just got beat by a girl."

Maddy looked over at him. "Hey, don't underestimate me. I may be a girl but i bet that i could beat any guy at arm wrestling."

Fin stopped laughing and looked her square in the eyes. "Try me," said with a grin on his face. Maddy shrugged and walked over to him. She pulled up a chair and sat down across from Fin, grabbing his hand. Elliot got up and sat down in a chair next to them.

"Okay, i'll be the judge. When i say go," he said. "One, two-," Fin adjusted himself but Maddy just sat there. "Three!"

Maddy hit Fin's hand against the desk so quickly that Fin didn't see it coming. This made Elliot laugh.

"Never underestimate me," Maddy said, smiling. Fin's mouth hung open. He looked at Munch, who shrugged and started laughing too. Then he looked at Maddy, who started laughing because of his facial expression. Soon, everyone was laughing their asses off, at nothing! Cragen heard all of the commotion and came outside his office.

"What is going on in here?" he asked. Elliot stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Maddy beat Fin and Munch at arm wrestling," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. Cragen frowned, then smiled.

"You guys are such girls," he said, looking at Fin and Munch. He turned around and walked back to his office. Maddy and Elliot walked back to their seats and continued in their conversation, as did Fin and Munch. Everyone went back to work and it got quiet again. Until someone walked through the precinct doors.

Fin looked up and did a double take. He kicked Munch and Munch frowned at him. Fin pointed a finger to the doors and Munch's eyes grew wide. Without wasting a second, he got up and ran to meet the person at the doors. As did Fin. Elliot looked up and his eyes followed Fin and Munch. When he saw the person, he froze. Maddy looked at him, then looked at the doors.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Elliot could barely talk. "It's Olivia," he said in a whisper.

**sorry its short. i'll try to make em longer for now on. it only takes a few seconds to comment so pleasee do so. if you have any ideas, if you hate it, if you love it, or just random comments. thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so here it is. chapter 3. thanks for the comments :)**

**disclaimer: sadly...it hasn't changed :( i still own no one**

The whole precinct looked up when they heard someone else say Olivia's name. She was everyone's friend. When she left, everyone was sad.

Elliot just sat there, staring at Olivia in shock. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Maddy was also in shock. Her eyes went huge when Elliot told her who she was.

Fin ran right up to her and grabbed her in a hug. "Olivia! You're back!" he said with excitement. She smiled.

"Yes...I am."

Munch pushed Fin away. "Don't hog her!" he said. He grabbed her too with a hug. Olivia laughed. "I'm so glad that you're back," Munch said, letting go of her. Olivia nodded.

"Believe me. i am too." She looked around the precinct, her eyes stopping at Maddy. Maddy got up and walked over to her, putting out her hand.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Maddy, Elliot's partner." Olivia took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Cragen heard the noise and came out of his office.

"Hey, i thought i told you guys to get back to...OLIVIA!" Cragen walked over and hugged her. "Where have you been?" he asked, speaking for everyone. Olivia ignored his question and looked over his shoulder for Elliot. He wasn't at his desk anymore. Olivia knew he was on the roof. She pushed passed everyone and made her way upstairs.

She got to the door of the roof and pushed it open. She walked out and saw gim. The man she had been trying to get the courage to call for the last two years. The man that she loved as a best friend, and maybe even a little more. The man she left.

"Elliot?"

Elliot heard her and turned around. She walked over to him, stopping right in front of him. He looked deep into her eyes, as if all of the answers to the questions he had been wanting to ask were there. After a few minutes, she was the first to speak.

"El, i am so sorry," she said with pain in her voice.

Elliot frowned at her. "Why did you go Olivia? Do you know how much it hurt when you left?" he asked with hurt all over his face.

Olivia wanted to cry. "Elliot, you don't understand."

"What do you mean 'i don't understand'? I don't understand why you just left me. Olivia you were my best friend! And you just left without any explenation," he said, getting more furious.

Olivia looked down, tears falling from her face. Elliot noticed them. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "Olivia," he said slowly, "I loved you. And when you left, my world was turned upside down. I couldn't stand being without you. Every morning i woke up, praying that today would be the day that you came back. I went to bed everynight, knowing thati would repeat myself the next day." He paused., still looking at Olivia. "But now you're back. And i wanted to say that i love you. I've loved you ever since i met you and if you don't feel the same way, i don't care. I just had to tell you."

Olivia was shocked. Her best friend that she hadn't seen in two years had just told her that he loved her. Olivia stood there, just staring into his eyes.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too, Elliot."

Elliot smiled and pulled her close to him. Their lips met for a few seconds. Then he pulled her into a hug. They stood there like that for a few minutes. After a while, Olivia pulled back and looked at the ground. Elliot noticed.

"Liv, is there something wrong?" he asked. Olivia nodded and bit her lip.

"Elliot, you know that there was a reason why i left."

Elliot nodded. "I just don't know it."

Olivia nodded and started walking away.

"Hey Liv, where are you going?" he yelled.

"Home," she answered. "You need to know the reason why i left."

**stupid school. stupid homework. stupid social studies! aaaaahhhhh! i hate school. some people are so lucky that they don't have to go to school anymore. but sadly, i do. right now. BUT FIRST! i have to eat my cap'n crunch :)...ooh and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys thanks so much for the awesome comments :) i really appreciate it. okay so here's chapter 4 of "suprises". oh and i meant to tell you before that the title of the story may change. if you have a title that would go well with this tory, leave it in the comments and i'll use the one that i love most of all. with further adu (i have _no _clue what that means or how you spell it) here it is...chapter 4. **

**disclaimer: SVU IS MINE! DICK WOLF GAVE IT TO ME! I OWN ELLIOT AND OLIVIA AND FIN AND MUNCH AND CRAGEN AND MELINDA AND HUANG AND AND ALEX AND CASEY AND ALL OF THE STABLER FAMILY AND...*wakes up from dream* DAMMIT! (am i the only one who has that dream?)**

Olivia led him out of the precinct, both of them ignoring the stares that they were getting from Fin, Munch, Maddy, and all of the other officers. She led him into the garage and into her car. Pulling out of the garage, Elliot couldn't take it anymore.

"Olivia, where are we going?"

"To my house, remember?"

"Okay, well it would help if you told me where exactly you lived."

Olivia shrugged. "Just at my friend's house. After i left, i didn't have a place to stay. My friend, Jennifer, suggested that i stay at her place. She lives on Staten Island."

Elliot didn't feel like asking anymore questions, so he just nodded and sat back in his seat. They drove out to Staten Island and afteer driving a few more minutes, Olivia pulled into a driveway that led up to a beautiful house. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. It was the perfect size. The house was stone, along with the chimney. There was a small pond out in the front, with koi fish swimming around in little groups. The lawn was perfectly cut. It kinda looked like a dream house.

Olivia got out and motioned for Elliot to, also. He did as she said and she led him up to the door. Walking inside, the house was almost prettier on the inside then it was on the outside. The stairs were in front of the door as you walked inside. The living room had a big flat screen and a huge fireplace below it. The couch was at least 10 feet long.

"God Liv, while i was working my ass off, it looks like you were enjoying paradise," Elliot said with amazement.

Olivia smiled. "Not exactly El. You see-" but right as she said this, a woman with long, brown hair walked into the room. She looked to be in her late thirties. She was very pretty. She walked up to Olivia.

"Hey Liv," she said. Then she looked at Elliot. "Who's this?"

"This is Elliot, the one i was talking about," Olivia answered. "Elliot, this is my friend, Jennifer."

Elliot put out his hand, which Jennifer shook. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

Jennifer smiled. "Right back at ya. I'm gonna go get some more food. I'm starving" She turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Olivia sat down on the couch, motioning for Elliot to, also. He slowly did, then looked at Olivia.

"Liv, this place is awesome," he said. She laughed.

"Yeah, but it's been really busy. You see, El-" but Jennifer interupted them again.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" she asked, sticking her head back into the room.

Elliot smiled at her. "No thanks, i'm good. Liv?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, but thanks Jenny." Jennifer smiled, nodded, and went back into the kitchen.

Elliot laughed. "Okay, so for the second time, what were you trying to tell me?"

Olivia sighed. "Okay, so you know the night that i came to your door, i was crying?" Elliot nodded. "Well, about a month before, I was walking home from work one night because my car was in the repair shop. There was a shortcut that you could take but you had to go through an ally. I figured that this wasn't a problem. I was a cop so if something happened, then i could defend myself. Well, i was wrong." She stopped talking and bit her lip. "As i was walking down the ally, i had this scary feeling that someone was behind me. I turned around to check, but it was too late. The man grabbed me, hit my head with a metal rod, and raped me. He had a mask on, so i couldn't see his face. I was half conscience, but i could still feel everything." By this time, Olivia, was crying. The tears were running down her face.

Elliot felt horrible. His own partner, his best friend, was raped. And he knew nothing about it. He scooted over to Olivia and picked her up, putting her on his lap. She was sobbing and she leaned her head against his chest. He could feel his shirt getting damp from all of the tears falling down her face.

"Shh, Liv, you can stop. You don't have to tell me the rest," he said softly.

Olivia shook her head. "I have to get it all out. I haven't told anyone except for Jenny." Elliot nodded and Olivia calmed down a little. "Afterwards, he left me laying there, half-conscience in the ally. As soon as a regained conscienceness, I stood up and walked home. Right when i got into my apartment, i took five showers and burned all of my clothes that i wore in the fire. I felt so dirty." Elliot held her close as her sobs became more and more audible again. He rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down again. Jenny looked in the room and saw Elliot holding Olivia in his arms. She smiled and turned back around, knowing that Olivia was in good hands.

Olivia fiinally calmed down enough to talk again. "I didn't wanna do a rape kit. I was just so scared that he would find me again. I couldn't take the morning after pill. I didn't even think about that. Or about STD's. i guess i was just too...shocked, ya know? I didn't tell anyone. Not even Cragen. I just went to work the next couple of weeks, trying to hide everything that had happened."

Elliot sighed. "Liv, why didn't you tell me. I could've helped you through all of this. You didn't have to go through this by yourself. Is that why you left?"

Olivia shook her head. "That's what i'm getting to. Anyway, i came home one night and felt terribly sick. I reached the bathroom right in time, throwing up everywhere. I tried to convince myself that it was just the flu, but soon, my knowledge took over. I started getting sick every morning. I went to the doctor. That's when i found out."

Elliot frowned. "Found out what?"

Olivia sat up and sighed. "El, i was pregnant. And i think that i knew it too. I just didn't wanna believe it."

Elliot sat there, his jaw hanging open. He was staring at her in shock. He couldn't believe that Olivia Benson was pregnant. He was happy for her. He smiled and was about to congratuate her when he remembered something that was missig from the story.

"Liv, did you keep the baby?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, El."

Elliot's face went from an expression of happiness to one of anger. "Liv, how could you-"

"Elliot, calm down," Olivia said calmly. "I said i didn't keep the baby." Elliot's face changed to confusion.

Olivia sighed. "I kept them both."

**hahaha do you really think that i would have olivia get an abortion?****pssh, yeah right. i would rather have her die. (okay maybe not...but i would never have Olivia get an abortion) okay have you guys seen the lyrics video to "who's that chick" by david guetta and rihanna it is by far the awesomest lyrics video to any song EVER! watch it its awesome...WHO WATCHED JERSEY SHORE ON THRUSDAY? IT WAS AWESOME! yet sad cus of what happened to jwoww and snooki is trying to stop drinking and she's getting depressed. :( /...anyway, for snookie's sake, please please please review :) luv ya guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT WAS YESTERDAYYYYY?-MARISKA HARGITAY'S! if only i could be there to sing happy birthday to her with the cast. i was reading the comments on facebook on the "Law & Order: Special Victim's Unit" homepage and tons of people wrote on the wall saying stuff like happy birthday mariska and stuff like that. okay well sorry, i kinda had to get that happiness outa me. now i won't have it hidden inside me for the rest of the day :) i really really need to make my 'author's notes' shorter...but who cares right? Anyway...here is chapter 5 (this one's for mariska!)**

**disclaimer: if i owned SVU i would be in NYC right now giving mariska hargitay her cake...so no...i own no one :(**

Elliot's face went right back to shock. His mouth hung open.

"Twins?" was all he could say.

Olivia nodded. "Alexis and Mack. Born May 26th last year. They just turned one last week."

Elliot still couldn't believe that Olivia Benson had twins. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

"El, i wanted to tell you so badly. Every morning i would wake up, promising myself that that day would be the day that i called you. But i never got the courage to. I thought you would be ashamed of me," Olivia said quickly. "Please understand."

Elliot looked into her brown orbs. "Liv, you know that i would never, ever be ashamed of you. Especially for getting _raped._ Livia, i'm just so happy that you kept them and didn't get an abortion."

Olivia had tears in her eyes. _He wasn't mad at her! _He pulled her back down to him and hugged her.

"Liv," he said quietly, "you've finally gotten what you've always wanted. You have children!"

Olivia pulled back and sighed. "And i can't believe that i'm saying this because i was raped, but i love them with all my heart. How am i gonna tell them that their father was my rapist when they grow up though?"

Elliot looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry Liv. We'll find a way when it's time."

Olivia nodded, then stopped. "Wait, Elliot, did you just say 'we'?"

Elliot smiled. "Olivia, you'd be crazy if you didn't think that i'm gonna help you through all of this. I love you and i will always be there for you...whenever you need me." He leaned in a gave her a small kiss.

Olivia smiled against his lips. "Thanks El. I love you too," she whispered. Just then, Jenny walked in.

"Woah, am i in terrupting something?" she asked, smiling.

Olivia pulled back, blushing , but Elliot just returned the smiled. "Nope. Not at all."

Jennifer smiled. "Mmhmm. Anyway, uh, Liv, i have to run to the store. The twins are sleeping upstairs."

Olivia nodded. "Kay, thanks Jen." Jennifer nodded and left.

Olivia got off of Elliot's lap and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Elliot.

Olivia frowned. "Upstairs. Don't you wanna see Mack and Alexis?"

Elliot couldn't have jumped up any faster.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Olivia walked into the twins' room with Elliot closely behind her. The bed closest to them was the one they went to first.

"Well look who's already awake," Olivia cooed as she reached inside the crib and pulled out a little girl, who was still partially asleep. She handed her to Elliot, who took her without a second's hesitation. As soon as Alexis opened her eyes wide enough, Elliot could see the same brown orbs that Olivia owned.

"Olivia," he said quietly, "She looks just like you."

Olivia nodded. "And so does Mack. Thank God because if one of them looked like my rapist, i don't think that i could live with it."

Elliot nodded his head in agreement. Just then, Mack started whining. Olivia walked over to his crib and picked him up. "It's okay, Mommy's got you," she said sweetly. Elliot looked at her. _She's an amazing mother, _he thought. Just then, Olivia caught him staring.

"What are you looking at, Stabler?" she asked jokingly.

Elliot smiled. "You. You're just so beautiful. Not to mention amazing with children," he said to her.

Olivia smiled. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied. Elliot walked over to her and Mack.

"They can walk, right?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Ever since they were nine months. They must learn fast. Probably get it from their mother."

Elliot laughed and put Alexis down, who immediatly started for the door. "Nope. You're not going anywhere," said Elliot, picking her up and putting her back by Olivia. Olivia handed Mack to him next. Mack looked just like Alexis, only with shorter hair. In fact, they looked so much alike that it was kinda hard to tell them apart, besides their hair.

"Liv, they're beautiful," Elliot said. Olivia smiled. She was about to say something when Elliot's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Cragen.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm okay. I'm at Olivia's. No you will never believe this! No, she was pregnant! I'll have her tell you the story when we get back. Uh huh. Okay. I'll see ya in a few. Kay. Bye." he hung up and looked a Olivia, who was trying to keep both of the twins on her lap, but failing. Elliot sat down with her and put Mack on his lap. Mack looked up at Elliot and smiled.

"He must like you. He never smiles like that," said Olivia. Elliot smiled back at him. Then looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, i already love these kids as my own."

Olivia looked up from tickling Alexis. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that i love you and these kids so much. I wanna be with them. I wanna be with you. I wanna be a family. And you don't have to say anything because i know how soon it is and i know that you just got back. But i just want to tell you that i love them and i love you and whatever happens is okay for me," said Elliot, meaning every word.

Olivia wanted to cry. This man that she had loved for years had just told her that he wanted them to be a family. The man that she had left. He forgave her. He wanted them together.

"Elliot, I would love to be a family. So much," she said with love in her eyes. Elliot smiled at her and stood up, walking over to where she was, just to sit right back down next to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Alexis and Mack climbed onto their laps. Olivia hugged them too. She had a family. Olivia Benson finally had a family.

**this is kinda random but i had the BEST cereal ever. it was special k oats and honey and it was amazing! this is also random but there's this movie called runaway bride and it had julia roberts in it and guess who else?...CHRISTOPHER MELONI! yeahh that was the main reason why i watched it. but it was reallyyyy good. oh and who listened to the song who's that chick like i told you too? if you did write it in the comments, how did ya like it? it was awesome right? anyways i gotta go and record SVU for wednesday. if its on. review please. **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife- **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: heyyz all around! okay before you start to read this chapter, i just wanted to point out that this is _just a story! _yeahh i know that olivia didn't get the morning after pill and i know that she didn't get any tests done for STD's...so i went back and changed it. so stop killing me please. im only 13 :( yeppers so here you go. chapter 6. **

**disclaimer: wellll my birthday _is _in may (may 2nd) soooo i think that'll be number 1 on my wishlist. and if i get it...THERE WILL BE EO FOREVER! AND KATHY? SHE. SHALL. DIE! okay well maybe i took that a little bit too far...but a girl can dream right?**

Elliot helped Olivia bring the twins downstairs and into the car to go to the precinct. Olivia got into the driver's side and Elliot looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Elliot just shrugged. "Nothing," he replied.

Olivia realized what he was trying to tell her. "No. El, i'm driving," she said, smiling.

"But-"

"No Elliot. It's my car!" she said.

Elliot fowned. "Fine," he said, climbing into the passenger seat. Olivia pulled out of her driveway as they made their way back to the precinct.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

They arrived at the precinct a little bit later. Elliot got out and got Alexis out of her car seat, while Olivia did the same to Mack on the other side of the car. They both walked up together.

Everything was quiet at the precinct. Elliot walked in first, with little Alexis in her arms. As soon as Munch saw him walk through the precinct doors, he stood up and walked over to them.

"Um, Elliot, not to be rude or anything, but who is this?" he asked, motioning toward Alexis.

"This," Elliot said, "is Alexis. Alexis Benson."

Munch's eyes widened. "Olivia had a kid?" he asked unbelievably.

Olivia walked in, carrying Mack. "Actually, i had two," she said, smiling. Munch's face went into even more shock, if that was even possible. Fin walked over.

"Aw, who are these cutie pies?" he asked. Then he looked at Munch's expression. "What happened to you?" Munch pointed to the twins.

"They're Olivia's," he said, still shocked. Fin's mouth dropped open.

"Baby girl, these kids are yours?" he asked, looking at Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Alexis and Mack Benson. They just turned one last week," she said, handing Mack to Fin.

Munch finally snapped out of his stupor and smiled. "Liv, they look just like you," he said, taking Alexis from Elliot.

Everyone else got up from their desks to come and see the little Olivia look-alikes. Even Maddy came over. After a few minutes, Maddy pulled Olivia to the side.

"So you're the famous Olivia Benson?" she asked, smiling.

Olivia nodded. "Yep, that's me. "Why?"

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know, i guess i never thought that i would meet you in person."

Olivia frowned. "What do you mean 'in person'?

Maddy smiled again. "Have you seen Elliot's desk? There has to be at _least _a million pictures of you on there. Come here." She took Olivia's arm and led her to Elliot's desk. "See," she said pointing to a picture of Olivia, sitting by his computer. "I told you so."

Olivia's mouth opened wide. Maddy was right. There were a ton of pictures on his desk of her. But not just her. It was mostly ones of her and Elliot together. One was of them dancing at the annual christmas precinct party. Another was of them with Eli. _It must of been Elliot's weekend with the kids _Olivia thought to herself. There were many, many more too. Olivia smiled. Now she knew that Elliot had missed her. For sure. She turned around and looked at Maddy, who smiled.

"Wow," Olivia said. "I didn't know he missed me that much."

Maddy nodded, but suddenly frowned. Olivia noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Maddy looked at her again and Olivia saw something in her eyes. Something like envy. Then Maddy smiled again. "So um, i know that we just met and stuff and maybe this isn't really for me to be deciding, but are you gonna come back to work now? I mean since you're back and all," she asked Olivia hesitantly.

Olivia shook her head. "Maddy, this job is yours now. I have to look out for Alexis and Mack. I have a strong feeling that my police days are over. But will you do me a favor?"

Maddy nodded. "Of course."

"Will you make sure that Elliot controls his anger. He has a tendancy togo crazy sometimes. At least he did when i worked here," Olivia said, laughing.

Maddy laughed with her. "Of course i will. And yes, Elliot has gone crazy a few times."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "A few?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe a little more than that," Maddy said, still laughing.

"That's what i thought," said Olivia. Maddy stopped laughing and smiled.

"I think we might be good friends," she said.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Me too." They both turned around and walked back to the crowd.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

After a few minutes, Cragen heard the noise coming from the squad room. He walked outside and saw Fin first, holding a child.

"Well, look who it is," he said, walking towards Fin, who was still holding Mack. "What's this little guy's name?" he asked him.

"This is Mack," Fin answered. Then Munch walked over, holding Alexis.

"And this," said Munch, "is Alexis." Cragen looked at Elliot in disbelief.

"Elliot, you never mentioned anything about twins on the phone," he said, shocked.

Elliot shrugged. "I wanted Olivia to tell you."

Cragen looked at Olivia, then right back at the twins. "Liv, it's kinda scary how much they look like you," he said.

Olivia laughed. "You have no idea how many times i've gotten _that_ today," she said with a grin.

Then, Munch asked the question hat everyone had been waiting for. "So, Liv, who's the father?"

Olivia stopped smiling instantaniously. She swallowed a giant lump in her throat. She didn't feel like telling the story again. Especially to all of the people around her. Elliot sensed this. He quickly tried to change the subject.

"Alright guys, party's over. Olivia needs to get home. She's tired and so are the twins," he said to everyone. They all nodded and got back to work. Maddy smiled at Olivia, who smiled back, then returned to her desk. Cragen and Fin went to Elliot and asked him something quietly. Elliot whispered something back and they both nodded, then turned around. Fin headed back towards his desk and Cragen headed back into his office. Munch stood there for a few more seconds and frowned, but Fin saw and him and grabbed his arm.

"I wanna know what happened though!" he said to Fin as he was dragged away.

"Shut up man," Fin said to him. "I'll tell you later." Munch shut up and sat down in his chair.

Olivia looked at Elliot, who picked up both Alexis and Mack. "Thanks," Olivia said, letting out a sigh.

Elliot knew what she meant. "I know you don't wanna tell anyone. I wouldn't either. Don't worry about it. I told Fin and Cragen and they promised not to tell anyone but Munch. So it's all handled."

Olivia smiled. She knew Elliot was right. It was all handled. She took Alexis out of his arms and all four of them walked back down to Olivia's car together.

**blah! i didn't wanna end the chapter there but i have writer's block now. so i did end it there. god im bored. and none of my friends will text me! gimme your cell numbers so i can text you. nahjkjk. i don't wanna sound like a stalker. haha anyway...GUESS WHAT? SVU ISN'T ON TOMORROW! i was looking for the new episode but instead of a new one, Trophy is playing. *frowns* i wanna cry :( anyway, please review. luv ya guys -lawandorderSVUismylife**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: heyy guys i had to publish this chapter fast. I just wanted to say that i AM NOT...I REPEAT...AM NOT...ending the story here. i just had writer's block soo i had to end the chapter. don't worry. there's plenty more story to go around. oh and thanks sooo much for the awesome reviews. i luv you guys. without further blab...here's chapter 7.**

**disclaimer: okay so you know how my birthday was in may? well im making my confirmation next week, so maybe i'll ask then. until then though, i own nothing. **

"Um, aren't you supposed to work today?" asked Olivia, who was sitting in her kitchen. Well, Jenny's kitchen, but Olivia's none the less.

Elliot shook his head. "I called Cragen a few minutes ago. He said it would be okay if i took the day off and helped you."

"But I have Jenny. El, i won't be alone," Olivia said.

"Well, It doesn't look like Jenny's here right now...so you're stuck with me," Elliot replied, smiling. Olivia groaned. She knew that he wouldn't leave her alone. Especially now because of the twins. Then, she heard something crash in the other room.

"Uh oh," said Alexis, who was sitting on the floor near Elliot, who was also on the floor. Olivia jumped up and rushed toward the livingroom, where the sound came from.

"Oh, Mack," she said from the livingroom. "That was Jenny's favorite lamp!"

Elliot looked at Alexis, who smiled a toothless grin. "Alexis, your mommy is one patient person," he said, making it loud enough for Olivia to hear in the other room.

Olivia walked in, carrying Mack and a piece of a broken lamp. "I heard that!" she said, smiling. Then she sighed "Mack pulled down a lamp, so im gonna go clean it up. El, can you watch these two while i do that. It'll only take a minute."

Elliot smiled. "Of course." He pulled Alexis onto his lap, followed by Mack, whom Olivia handed to him. She turned around and walked back into the living room.

Elliot looked down at the twins, who both looked up and him and smiled their toothless grins. "You guys kinda remind me of Lizzie and Dickie," he said. He then heard Mack's stomach growl and looked at the clock.

"Liv?" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"It's like, 6:30."

"You're point?" Olivia walked out of the living room, carrying pieces of the lamp in her hands.

"Do you even eat dinner in this family?" he asked sarcasticaly.

Olivia glared at him. "Fine, you make it."

"Okay, fine. I _can_ cook you know." He put the twins back on the ground and stood up. "Just tell me where everything is." Olivia showed him where the pots, pans, and silverware were.

"Okay," he said after he had found everything he needed. "You can leave now."

"Um, what do you mean by 'leave'? Olivia questioned.

"Exactly what i said. I want dinner to be a suprise," he replied.

"Well, El, you kinda failed the suprise part because i already know that you're making it."

Elliot nodded. "I know. But you don't know _what _i'm making, do you?"

"Okay good point. But where exactly do you want us to go?"

Elliot shrugged. "I dunno. Just take them somewhere. Like back to the precinct or something. It seemed like Maddy liked them. Take them to see her. But be back in an hour. And by the time you get back, the best dinner you have ever seen will be sitting right there," he said, pointing to the dinig room table.

"Okay fine," said Olivia, picking up the twins. She started heading for the door.

"Wait, one more thing," Elliot said.

Olivia tunred around. "Yeah."

"Is Jenny coming home tonight?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. She met this guy the other night at a bar and he's taking her out to dinner tonight."

Elliot nodded. "Okay, you can leave now."

Olivia sighed, turned around, and walked out the door.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"Olivia! You're back!" Maddie ran over to Olivia and took Alexis from her arms, while Olivia set Mack down on the floor.

"Yeah, Elliot kicked me out of the house for an hour. He's making us dinner," said Olivia.

Munch and Fin walked over next. Fin kneeled down next to Mack. "Hey little dude. Can you give uncle Fin a high five?" Fin extended his hand and Mack slapped it. "Wayta go!" he said.

Mack giggled. "Fin," he said.

Fin's eyes widened and he looked at Munch. "Well, what do you know John. He said my name before he said yours. That proves that he likes me better."

Munch squinted his eyes. "Shut up. You're mean." He then looked down at Mack. "Hey Mack. Can you say 'Munch'?"

Mack giggled again. "Muff," he said.

Munch frowned. "No, no, no. 'Munch'. Not 'muff'."

"Muff," Mack said again.

Fin laughed. "Face the facts dude. He likes me better."

"Yeah, well we'll see," said Munch sullenly. He then tried to change the subject. "So, Liv. What brought you back here?"

"Elliot kicked me out of the house for an hour. He's cooking us dinner," she answered.

Fin and Munch started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Olivia and Maddy asked at the same time.

Fin stopped laughing and smiled. "Nothing. I just can't believe that you left Elliot at your house, by himself, using a stove."

Olivia shrugged. "At least the twins are outa the house. Plus, i do trust Elliot. Kinda."

Maddy nodded. "So would I." Then she looked at Alexis, who was playing with her hair. Alexis then reached for her earing, pulling it slightly.

"Ow! Hey you," she said, tickling Alexis. Alexis started giggling. She then put Alexis on the floor. Alexis immediatly tried to make a run for her desk.

"Come back here," Maddy said, chasing her around the squad room.

Olivia started laughing when Mack joined in their little game. In about five minutes, a few other police officers from the squad room were trying to capture the twins. And Mack and Alexis were having the time of their lives.

Olivia looked back at Fin and Munch. "Maddy is so nice. I'm so happy that she's Elliot's partner now," she said to them.

Munch nodded. "And i think Elliot is too. Olivia, when you left, it was like he went into a state of depression. He wouldn't smile. He would rarely talk. It was just 'walk in and walk out' with him. No conversations. Nothing. Then, when Maddy came, it was like his whole world was opened up again. He started laughing more and more. Not to mention the talking started again. It was like she made the _real _Elliot return."

Olivia nodded, then frowned. "Did Elliot tell you why i left?"

Fin and Munch nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, and we're really sorry Liv."

"Did you tell Maddy?"

Fin shook his head. "We didn't know if you knew her well enough for us to tell her."

Olivia bit her lip. "Do you think i should?"

Fin and Munch shrugged. "It's not our decision Liv," Fin said.

Olivia nodded. "I think i'll wait for now. I'll tell her later. It's not like she needs to know, right?"

Munch and Fin both shrugged. "Like i said," said Fin, "It's not our decision."

"You're right. Im gonna hold off. But only you guys, Elliot, and Cragen know. Can we keep it that way?"

"Definetly Liv," said Munch. "We know how to keep secrets."

Fin looked at Munch. "_Some _of us do."

"Man, shut up," said Munch. "I can keep a secret as well as you."

"It's okay Munch, i trust you," said Olivia, who was starting to laugh. "I never realized how much i missed your arguments."

Fin and Munched laughed. "And we missed you, Olivia," said Fin, pulling her into a hug. Olivia sighed in Fin's arms. It was good to be home.

She pulled away and went to go play with Maddy and the twins. Actually, most of the squad was playing now. Even Cragen came out of his office for a little while. After a while, Olivia looked at the clock.

"Frick!" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Maddy, who had Mack in her arms.

"We gotta go. Elliot told us to be home in an hour and it's already 7:30!" She picked up Alexis and took Mack's hand as Maddy put him back onto the ground. She said goodbye to everyone and headed for the door. Maddy ran after her.

"Wait, Olivia. I know this may kinda seem weird, but if you ever need someone to watch them while you're doing something, i'm always here."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks Maddy. I'll keep that in mind." Maddy waved goodbye and watched as Olivia, Alexis, and Mack walked out the precinct doors.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Olivia and the twins walked into the house at exactly 7:45. As soon Olivia walked inside, she could smell the food from the door.

"El, it smells so good," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks," he said, standing by the stove. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and bread. Oh, and the best part? Red, red wine. Minaj a twa to be exact. The best wine i could get at the store."

Olivia scowled. "So you bought this all at the store?" she asked. "I thought Elliot Stabler could cook." She smiled.

"I can. I can cook store-bought food. And if i tried, i could probably make something from scratch. But i realized that it would take more than an hour, so i ran to the store and bought this stuff instead. Believe me, when Lizzie and Dickie were younger, they were _in love _with this stuff. I bet Alexis and Mack will love it too."

Olivia nodded. "It looks amazing. Thanks El. You saved me alot of time tonight. You should've been at the precinct. It was so funny. Everyone was chasing the twins around. Even Cragen played. The whole squad was. It was hilarious."

Elliot smiled. "Damn, well i should probably go next time, huh?"

Olivia nodded. "You should. Oh, and Maddy is so nice. She really is."

Elliot nodded. "I know. When you were gone, she was my best friend."

Olivia looked down. She still felt terrible for leaving Elliot. She knew how much she hurt him and if she could, she would go back and change that.

Elliot realized what he had said and tried to change the subject. He took the twins and put them both in their highchairs, then looked at Olivia.

"You gonna sit down, or am i gonna have to pick you up and put you in a chair?"

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. She walked over and sat down, with him sitting next to her. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Liv, I'm not mad at you. I promise. I'm just glad that you're back. And that's all that matters. I love you Olivia. I could never stay mad at you. Ever."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. Elliot noticed and, once again, tried to change the subject.

"So, tell me about Jennifer. Who is she. Where'd you meet?" he asked, spooning food onto the twins' plates.

Olivia wiped the tear off of her face. "We met in college. We were best friends. We shared a dorm and i swear that she was my twin sister. Maybe not on the outside, but on the in. Definetaly on the in. We liked the same things, the same guys, the same foods. Everything. It was kinda strange. But we were best friends, nontheless. Anyway, when i was raped, the first person i called was Jenny. I told her about it and when i told her that i was leaving, she told me to come stay with her, so that's what i did. I love her like a sister. She helped me get through everything. I don't know what i could do without her."

Elliot nodded, spooning food onto Olivia's plate, then his plate. He watched as Olivia started eating, then he did too.

"So tell me about this guy that she met," he said with a mouthful of food.

"She went to a bar the other night and came home with this guy. His name was Luke, i think. He was like a freakin' bodybuilder, Elliot. I swear. She said that he bought her drinks and she just brought him home. I told her that it was stupid for her to do, but she insisted that she was just having fun. I just don't want her to get hurt, you know? If something were to happen, then i don't know what i would do."

"What could happen?" Elliot asked, sipping his wine.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't want her going through what i went through though. Getting raped, i mean. Something about this guy just doesn't seem right. He kinda freaked me out. I didn't go to sleep that whole night. I was afraid something would happen. Either to her or the twins. I put them to sleep downstairs. I couldn't trust him upstairs with them. After he left, i told Jenny what i thought and she said that i was just being over-protective. But seriously, El, there's something about him..."

"I'm here if you need me Liv. Dont' forget that. And if you feel like you're ever in trouble, always call me, okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks El," she said, finishing up her food.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

A few hours later, Olivia and Elliot were sitting on Olivia's couch, watching a movie together. The twins were sleeping upstairs. A scary scene came on and Olivia jumped. Elliot started laughing.

"Wow, i guess badass Benson isn't so badass after all," he said.

"Shut up Elliot. It's scary," she replied.

"Come here, he said pulling her onto his lap. Olivia layed her head against his chest, feeling safer than she had in a long, long time. Right when she was falling asleep, there was a knock on her door. Elliot looked at the clock above the TV.

"Who would come to your house at 11:00 P.M.?" he asked. Olivia shrugged and started to get up, but Elliot held her down.

"Elliot," she squealed. "Let me up!"

Elliot shook his head. "Not until you kiss me."

Oliva bent down and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, very," he said and let her go. She went to the door and opened it up. What she saw made her cry.

"ELLIOT!" she screamed. Elliot got off the couch and came running to the door.

"What's wrong?" Then he saw who was at the door. Standing there, half clothed, was a beet-up Jenny. Crying.

**wow! long chapter much? keep up the reviews guys. I NEED MOREEEEE! luv ya. -lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: haha i know...im cruel. actually, those were Elliotandoliviababies's words (don't worry, i totally agree with you..i am cruel :) HEY! i needed something dramatic to happen okay? anywayzz thanks again so so so so so so so so much for the awesome reviews. im gonna try for 50 reviews for this chapter. WHO'S GONNA BE THE LUCKY 50TH REVIEWER? whoever's the 50th reviewer will win this amazing, awesome, cute prize. *holds up adorable puppy of your choice* okay well maybe not that big, but all of the people that review this chapter will be added to my 'favorite author' list...so review review review! **

**disclaimer: i got my dress for confirmation today, and hopefully it's the same dress that i will wear when Dick Wolf hands me the papers that i will need to own SVU. jkjk i still own no one :( **

"Oh my god! Jenny!" cried Olivia. "What happened?"

"I wa-was r-r-raped," Jenny said, her sobs getting louder and louder each time.

Olivia was shocked. She had no emotion in her. She just stood there. This was exactly the thing she was talking about with Elliot that night. She knew something like this was gonna happen.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who hadn't made a move yet. Then he bent down and picked the crying Jenny up and brought her inside. Jenny was shaking so hard in Elliot's arms that he thought he was gonna drop her. Olivia realized that he brought her inside and snapped out of her stupor, following them into the living room.

Elliot set Jenny onto the sofa, where she curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. "Jennifer," he coaxed, "You have to calm down. It's okay. It's all over. It's just us. Me and Olivia." Elliot pointed to him and Olivia while he said this. "Can you calm down enough to tell us what happened?"

Jenny's sobs started getting quieter and quieter and pretty soon, she was just silently sitting there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't look at them, just striaght ahead. Into space.

Elliot sat down next to her and sat her up. Olivia kneeled down in front of her. "Jenny," she said, "You need to talk to us. Who did this to you?"

Jenny looked at Olivia. "I can't. He-i can't. He said he'd hurt you. I can't. Olivia-" she stood up, then as quickly as she did that, she fell.

Elliot stood up and caught her. "Jenny!" he said. He looked at Olivia. "Olivia, she fainted. We need to get her to a hospital. Now!"

Olivia nodded and stood up. "I'll take her. Can you stay here with the twins?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, but you have to go, like, now."

"Okay, help me bring her to the car," Olivia said. Elliot picked Jenny up in his arms and carried her out to the car, followed by Olivia. He laid her in the backseat and shut the door. Olivia got into the driver's seat and started the car. Elliot opened the passenger door.

"Be careful Liv," he said.

Olivia nodded. "I will. El?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Elliot smiled. "I love you too," he said, shutting the door. He watched as Olivia drove away, then walked back inside the house.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Elliot went upstairs to the twins' room to see if they woke up during all of the commotion. They did. Alexis was sitting in her crib, playing with her passifier. Mack was laying down looking up at the ceiling. As soon as Elliot walked into their room though, they both stood up.

Elliot walked over to Alexis's crib and got her out. Then he got Mack out of his crib. He put them both on the floor and watched as they tried to stand. He looked at his watch. _11:45. _It would be impossible to try to put them back to sleep. They already looked wide awake. Elliot laid on his back and thought about everything that just happened._ Jenny getting raped? Did that seriously just happen? That was the exact thing Liv was talking about tonight. Wait...is Liv psychic? Stabler, you're losing it! _

Just then, Alexis came over and sat on Elliot. "Umph," he said, a little suprised.

Alexis giggled. "Uh oh."

Elliot sat up and put Alexis on his lap, followed by Mack. He looked at them both. They looked back at him, both with pleading brown eyes. Elliot smiled. Their eyes were the same brown orbs that Olivia had. The twins were so adorable. Since his family moved to Colorado, he had no children to play with. Sure, his twins were getting a little too old for him to hang out with and Kathleen and Maureen were already out of the picture, but little Eli was still small and cute and _loved_ to play with Elliot. Whenever Elliot's weekend came to have the kids, Lizzie and Dickie would always be gone, usually with friends, so he would just have little Eli. And he savored every minute of it. They would go to the park, to the zoo, or anywhere that they felt would be fun. When Kathy took his kids away from him, his heart broke. Olivia helped him though, through everything. He remembered how nice she had been those multiple weeks where he would come in and sit in his desk, not wanting to talk or anything. She had brought him coffee and a bagel every morning. He never had the oppertunity to thank her. Or maybe he just never thought of it.

Just then, his phone started ringing. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at the caller id. _Maddy. _

"Hello?"

_"Oh Elliot, there you are. I've been trying to reach you for the last few hours."_

"Yeah, I've been at Liv's."

_"Oh. That's fun. Anyway, we have a case. Could you come down, or are you busy?"_

Elliot sighed. "Actually, Maddy, could you do this with Fin and Munch. The girl who Olivia's been staying with was...well she's in the hospital right now. Olivia took her about 15 minutes ago."

_"Oh my god. Yeah, i can do it with Fin and Munch. Don't worry. What happened to her?"_

"She was, um, raped."

_"Holy shit, Elliot. Is she okay?"_

Elliot shrugged, even though he knew Maddy couldn't see him. "I don't know Maddy. She came home tonight crying. She was half clothed. She said she was raped and when Olivia asked her who did it, she said she couldn't tell her, otherwise he would hurt Olivia. Then she just...fainted."

_"Oh god. well, i hope they find the bastard. Elliot, since Liv's gone, does that mean you have the twins?"_

"Yeah."

_"Do you need help? I'm sure Fin and Munch could work this case by themselves."_

Elliot paused. He knew how much Maddy loved the twins. But would Olivia care? Well, she did say that she liked Maddy, so he highly doubted she would care. "Yeah, sure. Come on over. Do you need directions?"

_"Yeah, that would be best. I just don't really feel like getting lost in New York right now. Ya know?" _

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah." He gave her the directions and after she was done writing them down, they said good-bye and hung up.

Elliot looked at the twins. "Maddy's gonna come over, you guys," he said, knowing that they couldn't understand him.

Mack looked at him. "Maggy," he said.

Elliot laughed. "Not 'Maggy'. 'Maddy'."

"Maggy," Mack repeated. Elliot chuckled, picked both the twins up, and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he put the twins on the ground in the livingroom. _Olivia really should get a playpen _he thought to himself. The TV was still turned on from when he and Olivia were on the sofa, so he went and turned on a kid's show and sat back on the couch. He watched the twins giggle at each other, not one of them even paying attention to the television. He sighed and closed his eyes.

After about twenty minutes, he heard a knock on the door. Alexis and Mack looked up from what they were doing.

"Who's dare?" asked Alexis innocently, looking at the door. Elliot laughed and looked at her.

"Probably Maddy," he said, grinning.

Mack stood up. "Maggy!" he said. He tried to walk to the door. Elliot picked him up and walked to the door with him in his arms. He opened it.

"Mack!" said Maddie, walking into the house. She took him from Elliot and Mack giggled.

"Woah. Someone's a little anxious to see the twins, aren't they?" asked Elliot, smiling.

Maddy shrugged. "Hey, i'm just helping out a friend in need,"she said.

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Lemme guess. Im the 'friend in need'?"

Maddy nodded. "Yes...yes you are. Now where's little Alexis?"

She walked into the livingroom, where Alexis was sitting patiently on the carpet. "Hey Alexis," Maddy said.

Alexis smiled her toothless grin. Maddy went and sat next to Alexis and started playing with both twins. Mack was on her lap and Alexis was playing with her hair.

Elliot sat down on the couch and watched them play. Maddy had something in her that all babies loved. Actually, all _kids _loved. And he knew that Maddy loved kids. He remembered her telling him when they first met about her husband.

_*Flashback*_

_Maddy and Elliot were sitting in Elliot's car, watching as people walked in and out of the apartment they were investigating. A child was crossing the street and a car came barreling down the road. Maddy jumped out of Elliot's car and ran toward the child, getting him out of the way just in time. She brought him back to his parents, who were talking to neighbors on the sidewalk. Afterwards, she got back in the car._

_"Wow. You've got some reflexes," said Elliot while watching Maddy get back into the car. _

_Maddy nodded. "Yeah. I do. Especially when it comes to cars. I guess it's cus of what happened to my husband."_

_Elliot was shocked. "You had a husband?"_

_Maddy nodded. "Well, technically a fiance. His name was Mike. He was so sweet. We met at a baseball game. My friend introduced me to him. We went out for a few years and then he asked me to marry him. I coudn't have said yes any faster." Maddy paused and wiped at a tear that had started to form on the corner of her eye. _

_"A week before our wedding, he went to a baseball game with his friends. He never came home. I got a call saying that while he was driving home, a drunk driver hit him and his friends. Everyone in Mike's car was killed. The drunk driver? He lived. But he went to prison. I'll never be able to tell Mike__ that i loved him one more time. I promised myself that i would never remarry. I don't think i ever could."_

_Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. They sat there like that for a few minutes. Then Elliot spoke. "Maddy, i am so sorry."_

_Maddy nodded. "Me too."_

_*End Flashback*_

"So Elliot," said Maddy, reaching for Alexis's hand to untangle her hair from it. "You know you never told me why Olivia left."

Elliot's eyes widened. She was right. Fin, Munch, and Cragen knew. Why shouldn't Maddy. Plus, Olivia and Maddy were friends now. She should deserve to know.

"Well Maddy," he said slowly. "Olivia was...raped."

Maddy stopped and looked at the twins. "So are you saying that..."

"Yeah," said Elliot, interrupting her. "The twins were born because Olivia was raped."

Maddy's eyes widened. "Oh my god. She hides it so well though."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, i don't think she wants anyone to know."

"Who does know?" asked Maddy.

"Me, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Jenny, and now you. But she doesn't want people knowing. So don't tell anyone else. Truthfully, im not sure that she even wanted _you _knowing yet. Just because she didn't know you that well."

Maddy nodded. "I understand. I just feel so bad."

"Me too."

Maddy looked down at the twins. "But these two are little bundles of joy. I'm so happy she didn't get an abortion."

Elliot nodded. "Me too. And she told me that she's happy she didn't either. She loves these two with all her heart."

"I do too," said Maddy, hugging Alexis.

Elliot sighed. "Maddy, have you ever thought of adoption?"

Maddy froze. She looked at Elliot and started to shake her head. But then stopped. "Yeah, actually, i have."

Elliot wasn't expecting that answer. "Really?" Maddy nodded. "That's great Maddy!"

"They turned me down."

This time, it was Elliot's turn to feeze. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Maddy shrugged. "Elliot, im a single cop. I work all day. My parents are dead and i have no other siblings, so i don't have extended family. They just didn't see me as 'mommy' material." Maddy realized that tears were forming in her eyes so she changed the subject. "So, who's this Jenny girl?"

Elliot knew it was best to just drop it, so he did. "She's Liv's friend. She helped her through all this." Elliot then explained to Maddy, how Jenny took Olivia in and helped her with the twins and evrything.

"So they're really close?" she asked him after he was done.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Very. And she's really nice."

Maddy nodded. "So uh, should we try to get these two to fall back asleep?" she asked, pointing to Mack and Alexis.

Elliot shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He picked up Mack and she took Alexis and they made their way back up to their room.

They got them into their cribs and after about 15 minutes, they fell asleep. Elliot and Maddy walked back downstairs.

"Well, i guess i should get going. Elliot, if oyu need any more help, don't you dare hesitate to call me," Maddy said, walking to the door.

Elliot smiled. "Don't worry. I won't." They said goodbye and he watched as she drove away. Then he turned around and walked back into the livingroom. He plopped down on the sofa and flipped the channels. Finding nothing on, he turned the TV off and fell into a nice, deep sleep, thinking about Olivia the whole time.

**A/N: its like 9:15 right now and im tired as hell! idk why. oh and yeahh...the adoption part was from the episode "inconeivable" (okay i spelled that wrong) only this time, it wasn't olivia who considered adoption, it was maddy. BUT NO WORRIES! olivia is still WAYYY better than Maddy, any day. anyway, i gotta go put my dog in his kennel (his name's louie...he's a HUGE poodle), so i'll see ya guys later. DON'T FORGET. I NEED MY 50TH REVIEW! see that button right underneath here that says review? yeah, that one. click it like a bajillion times. gogogogogo. luv ya. -lawandorderSVUismylife- **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: heyy guyzz, i tried for the 50 reviews and i only got to 48, which was actually great...thanks! oh and iim sosososososo sorry that i havent updated in like foreverz. i've been so busy. i made my confirmation and then guess where i went friday? SKIING AT HIDDEN VALLEY! that place is so damn fun! if ur my friend on fb, the pics r on there. (my name's sam inguire) anywayzz, im still trying for the 50 reviews and whoever my 50th reviewer is still gets the prize in the last author's note in the last chapter ;) here ya go...**

**disclaimer: i may not own Elliot and Olivia and the squad...BUT...i do own maddy, jenny, alexis, and mack :) **

Elliot woke up with his cellphone ringing in his pocket the next morning. He got it and looked at the screen.

"Hello?" he said, still groggy.

_"Oh, El, it's me. How are the twins?"_

Elliot sat up. "Hey Liv. They're good. They woke up last night after you left so i brought them downstairs for a little bit."

_"Oh, im sorry. Did you get them back to bed?"_

"Yeah," he said. "Maddie called me last night and i told her what happened. She asked me if i needed help with the twins and i told her sure so she came over."

_"That's good. She was really helpful when i went back to the precinct. She loves the twins."_

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she does. Hey Liv, i told her why you left. I'm sorry. I thought that she deserved to know."

_Olivia sighed. "Okay. Actually, im kinda glad you did. i was going to but i wasn't sure how i was gonna tell her."_

Elliot let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He didn't know how Olivia would take it when he told her that he told Maddy. "Okay, good. Anyway, how's Jenny?"

_"The doctor's checking her out right now. She woke up on the car on our way here, then fainted again when i asked her who raped her again. I'm gonna try to talk to her one more time when i go see her in her room."_

"Olivia, are you okay?" asked Elliot.

_Olivia sighed again. "I don't know El. It's Jenny. I can't see her like this. I never have. I'm so used to seeing the tough Jenny. Not the weak one. She needs _me_ this time. I hope i can help her. I hope _I _can do it."_

Elliot nodded. "I understand, Liv. You know i'm always here for you if and when you need me. I always will be."

_"I know, El. Thanks."_

There was a small pause. Then, Elliot broke it. "Is it okay if i bring the twins down there. They won't wanna be couped up in this house all day. And truthfully, i dont think i would either."

_"Yeah, sure. Why don't you bring them down later. Are they awake yet?"_

"Nah, not yet. I don't wanna risk waking them either. I'll come down to the hospital when they wake up. And don't worry...i'll feed them breakfast beforehand."

_Olivia smiled. "Thanks El. I really don't think you know how much this means to me...and to Jenny."_

Elliot laughed. "I love the twins. I'd do this anytime."

_"Well if you ever wanna take some alone time, call Maddy. I know she'd be more than happy to come and babysit. She actually told me so herself."_

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, i think i'll hold off for now. I'm gonna try to handle these two by myself. Believe me, Eli is _definetly _more work than these two and i could handle him. Mack and Alexis are little angels."

_Olivia laughed. "Ha, maybe around you they are. They're trouble when i have them. Anyway, like i said, come on down when they wake up. Maddy can come too if she wants. I'll see you later."_

"Alright, bye Liv."

_"Bye El."_

Elliot shut his phone and looked at the time. _8:45. Wow, these babies really sleep late _he thought to himself. Then, just as if it was on cue, he heard Mack crying. He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. He walked in and saw Mack standing up in bed and Alexis still sleeping.

"Mommy, mommy," Mack kept saying over and over. Elliot went over to him and picked him up.

"Shh, shh. It's okay buddy. Mommy's not here right now but we're gonna go see her soon," Elliot said, holding Mack, bouncing him up and down. Mack slowly got quieter and quieter and finally he was laying on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot looked over at Alexis's bed, half expecting her to be watching him. He was right. Her giant, brown eyes were glued to his face. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Alexis," he said. "I'm Elliot."

Alexis giggled. "Ewiot," she said.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, Elliot. That's right." Alexis held out her arms, wanting him to pick her up.

"Up?" she asked innocently. Mack was still laying on Elliot's shoulder, so he had to shift him to the other side. Then, he bent down and picked up Alexis, putting her in his other arm. She snuggled close into his neck. Now, both twins were laying on Elliot's shoulders. He smiled and started to walk downstairs.

Elliot got into the kitchen and put the twins into their high chairs. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" he asked them. They look at him with wide eyes and Elliot laughed. "You guys don't understand a word im saying, do you?" he asked. Once again, no answer. Just wide eyes. Elliot looked in the fridge and found eggs, so that was what he made.

"I hope you guys like scrambled eggs," he said, looking over at them. Alexis giggled and Mack was playing with a button on his high chair. Elliot shrugged and put a spoonful of eggs on both of their plates that he got from the cabinet.

"Alright, let's see if you like my famous, Stabler eggs. Everyone does," Elliot said.

Alexis took the spoon that Elliot handed her and took a bite of the eggs. After a few seconds, she spit them out.

Elliot frowned. "I guess that's a no for you." He looked at Mack. "What about you?"

Mack picked up the spoon and threw it on the floor. Elliot bent down to pick it up. Mack threw it back down again the second Elliot handed it to him. Elliot frowned. "Really Mack?" He picked the spoon up and held it in front of his high chair.

"Now Mack, Im gonna give you one more chance. If you throw this spoon on the ground, you will get no more spoon. Okay?"

Mack smiled. Elliot handed him the spoon. Mack held it in his hand for a few seconds. Then threw it back on the ground.

Elliot sighed, nodded, and looked down at the spoon. "I give up. Do you guys wanna go see mommy?"

Alexis clapped. "Mommy!" she squeeled.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Yes, Alexis. Mommy. Now let's go get you guys dressed," he said, unstrapping them both from their seats.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Elliot walked into the hospital, carrying the twins in his arms. He didn't see Olivia, so he went up to the main desk.

"Hi. Um, what room is Jennifer..." then he stopped. _Olivia never told me Jenny's last name. Shit! _The girl sitting in the desk looked at him with confusion.

Elliot tried again. "Uh, Jennifer," but right when he said that, he saw Olivia coming out of the bathroom thorugh the corner of is eye.

"Mommy!" Alexis squealed. Olivia turned her head and smiled. She ran over to them and took Alexis from his arms.

"Hey, guys. Thanks so much for coming El," Olivia said.

"Hey, its no problem. I was gonna invite Maddy, but i figured we'd want alone time you know? How's Jenny doing so far?"

Olivia sighed. "She's asleep right now. She refused a rape kit and she still freaks out whenever i ask her who raped her. she's still afraid that he'll hurt me, whoever it is. i don't know what to do El."

Elliot held out his arms and she hugged him. Alexis giggled in between them. Olivia realized that she was gently smashing her baby girl and stepped back. Elliot laughed.

"Anyway," he said, "let's go up to her room. maybe she'll want some company. oh and Liv?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me Jenny's name. Her last name, i mean."

Olivia laughed. "You're right. i guess i didn't. her last name's Regina."

Elliot nodded. "Regina. Okay, i got that. It's just that the lady asked me what her last name was and i kinda...well i didn't know what it was."

Olivia laughed again. "Well, now you do."

"Yeahh, i do. C'mon, let's go." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and started toward the elevator.

They got inside the elevator when Elliot realized he had no clue where he was going. "Um, Liv. What floor?"

Olivia pushed the thrid floor botton. "The third," she said. They stood there and waited for the elevator to reach their destination and when it did, Elliot put out his hand.

"Ladies first," he said, smirking.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be doing that if you knew where we were going. You just want me to lead because you have no idea where her room is, right?"

Elliot smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not." Olivia laughed and led him down the hallway to room 403. She knocked on the door and, hearing no answer, she pushed it slightly open.

"Jenny?" Olivia asked, silently listening for a response.

"Olivia," Jenny said quietly. "Come on in."

Olivia pushed the door open and walked over to her bed, followed by Elliot.

"Jenny," she said, "you're awake."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. Can we please leave now."

Olivia shook her head. "Jenny, ypu were raped. We need to get you checked out."

"Olivia, im fine."

"No, you're not. Believe me, i would know. I was a cop for the Special Victims Unit for years. I can tell when someone needs help. And i can tell that you do. Jenny, i really need your help."

Jenny frowned. "Why do you need _my _help?"

"Because Jenny," said Elliot, "We need to know who raped you."

Jenny's eyes widened and she sat up. "Please don't do this to me." She looked at Olivia. "Liv, i told you. He'll hurt you! i don't want that to happen!"

Olivia handed Elliot Alexis and sat down next to Jenny. "Jenny, honey, no one will hurt me. I promise. I'll be safe. We need you to tell us who did it though."

Jenny took a deep breath. After about a minute, she answered. "Luke."

**ehhh kinda cliffy-hangy-ish. i'll try to update soon. i just feel so bad cus my last update was like foreverz ago :( but i promise ill try to update fast! but FIRST...you have to give me my 50th review. im kinda craving one of those right now. like u know when ur pregnant and ur craving stuff like ice cream or salad or stuff? yeahh, well im craving my 50th review. AND NO...im not pregnant! all right, let's see who the lucky 50th reviewer is! -lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Congrats to Tasha, who was my 50th reviewer! and thanks again for the awesome reviews. oh and GUESS WHAT? okay so i was looking for valentines yesterday and guess what i found? SVU VALENTINES! the link is on my homepage so GO SEE EM! they're soo awesome! without further adu...here's chapter two (ha, that ryhmes)**

**disclaimer: still own no one except for maddy, jenny, alexis, mack, and luke (that bastard!)**

**A/N (2): okay and i also forgot to mention that if you guys have any ideas for this story, PM me cus im looking for some :)**

Olivia sat there, blinking back tears. She knew it. She knew it was him. _That bastard!_

Elliot noticed her face and cleared his throat. "Um, Liv, if you need me, um, i'll be down in the cafeteria." He left the room, taking the twins with him.

Jenny started crying. "Olivia, i should have listened to you. I'm so, so sorry. You knew it all along. Why didn't i listen to you?"

Olivia pushed back her tears. it wasn't her who needed the help right now. she had to think of Jenny. She stood up and sat next to Jenny, hugging her close. "Shh, it's okay," she said while holding the sobbing Jenny. "We'll get through this. Don't worry."

Jenny shook her head and sat back. "But Liv, he's gonna find you and hurt you. He said so himself!"

Olivia shook her head. "No, he's not Jen. I'm gonna stay with Elliot. He'll be happy to protect us. You could come too. He'll keep us all safe. Even you."

Jenny shook her head. "Thanks Olivia. I'm so happy you're here."

Olivia nodded and hugged Jenny. Then, she told her that she was going to go get Elliot and bring him back up here and tell him what was gonna happen. Jenny told Olivia to hurry back and laid back down.

Olivia basically ran down to the cafeteria and looked around for Elliot. She saw him sitting at a table with the twins, who were both laughing histerically at whatever he was doing. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"Mommy!" Alexis screamed when Olivia came into sight. Olivia walked over to Alexis and picked her up.

"Lexi," she said back. Alexis giggled. Olivia looked at Mack, who was looking at them with a smile on his face. Then she looked at Elliot, who had the same smile on his face.

"Elliot," she said. "I have to talk to you."

Elliot's smile vanished and he nodded.

"Well, um, Jenny's not doing so well. She still thinks that Luke's gonna hurt me so-" but Elliot cut her off.

"Yes Liv, of course you can stay with me."

Olivia frowned. "Am i really that predictable?"

Elliot laughed. "Liv, when you work with someone for this long, you can tell what they're about to say."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks El. You don't know how much this means to me."

Elliot got up and hugged her. "Anything for my Liv," he said.

Olivia smiled. She knew he would keep them safe. She could just tell. She pulled away and walked with them back up to Jenny's room.

A nurse came up to Jenny's room and told the group that Jenny could leave if she didn't want a rape kit done. Jenny nodded and told them she didn't want to stay.

"Jenny, are you sure?" asked Elliot. "We could find this guy."

"But Elliot, I already know who did it!" Jenny said. "Can't you just arrest him for that?"

Elliot shook his head. "No Jenny, we don't have enough evidence that he _raped_ you. We just have your word, and the jury's not gonna take just that. You need to do this, Jenny. Don't you wanna catch Luke and lock him up?"

Jenny thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, forget it. It's over and i don't want to talk about it anymore!" She got her clothes and walked out the door, leaving Elliot and Olivia by themselves with the twins. Elliot looked at Olivia, who just shook her head.

"She's shaken up, El. Let's just let her go." Elliot nodded and took Olivia's hand as they walked out of the hospital room.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Jenny!" Alexis screamed from her high chair. "Jenny! Cracker!"

Jenny sighed and got three crackers from the bag sitting next to her. She handed one to Alexis, one to Mack, and held the other one in her hand. After looking at it for a minute, she shoved it in her mouth_._

Alexis finished her cracker and looked at Jenny. "Where's mommy?" she asked her.

"Mommy's...on a date," she answered, smiling.

Elliot asked Olivia out that morning and Olivia couldn't have said yes any faster. Jenny would know...she was _there. _Jenny remembered the look on Olivia's face that afternoon, so full of happiness. She helped Olivia find the perfect dress for her special night and before she knew it, she was stuck home, babysitting the twins. Not that she didn't want to. She loved it, which was why she offered. They were gonna ask Maddy, but Jenny offered before they could ask her. Jenny was glad. She wasn't Maddy's biggest fan. There was something about her. She wasn't sure what though.

Mack threw his spoon on the ground, which was what snapped her out of her stupor. She sighed and picked the spoon back up, giving it back to Mack. After a few minutes, she decided that dinner was over, so she took both the twins upstairs, gave them baths, and tucked them into their beds. She waited a few minutes to make sure they fell asleep, then headed back downstairs to watch TV.

Jenny laid down on the couch and flipped through the channels, hoping to find something good on. She gave up after a few minutes and decided to just put a movie in. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard the door open. She looked at the clock. 10:30. She grabbed a blanket and walked over to the front hall. Just as she rounded the corner, she saw Elliot and Olivia walk into the house. Elliot was smiling and Olivia, laughing. Just as Jenny was about to turn around and walk back to the couch, Elliot pushed Olivia into the wall and kissed her. Jenny smiled.

"Eh hem," she said, clearing her throat.

Elliot stopped kissing Olivia and looked toward Jenny, smiling. "Hey Jen," he said casually.

Olivia's reaction was a little different though. She looked at Jenny and blushed. "Oh, Jenny, we didn't see you there."

Jenny laughed. "It's good. I'm gonna sleep in the living room tonight. Why don't you guys have the master bedroom," she said, smiling again.

Olivia blushed even more but Elliot smiled. "Thank you Jennifer," he said. Then he turned around and picked Olivia up off of her feet. "We'll be going now."

"Elliot!" Olivia squealed. "Put me down!"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. You and I have a date up in the..._master bedroom," _he said. He started toward the stairs and Jenny watched them go. Just as Elliot was walking upstairs, Jenny saw Olivia look over Elliot's shoulder and mouth the words _thank you _to her. Jenny smiled and nodded, mouthing _you're welcome _back. Olivia turned her head back around and kissed Elliot again.

Jenny watched them walk upstairs, then she turned around and went back to sleep on the couch, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom upstairs.

**A/N: ooooo, let's spice it up a lil bit ;) here's a lil EO action for ya! who had seen the new justin bieber movie never say never? it's, BY FAR, the BESTTTT movie ever! if u have't seen it, go see it. so good. anyway, i ope you liked this chapter. it was a little bit short and im sorry. im also terribly sorry for not updating sooner. so much had been going on in my life. guess what? i got into my high school! can't wait till next year. how was high school for you guys? tell me about it in your review or jus PM me. i LUV messages (and reviews) oh and have you seen the previews for tonight's SVU? ITS SUPPOSED TO HAVE EO IN IT! LEGIT! THAT'S WHAT NEAL BAER SAID! he said that in this episode, Elliot and Olivia will get closer than they ever have been! WHO'S GONNA WATCH IT? ME IS! ME IS! -lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: heyy guys sorry that, once again, i haven't updated in kinda forever but like i said before i am super busy. that episode on wednesday night...made me completely and utterly speechless. it was sooo adorable i wanted to cry. with the "i'm really glad you're back" and then the "i should've come back sooner" and the hug! THE FREAKIN HUG! i was just like "awwwwwwww" the whole episode. and thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. like i said before, im so sorry that i haven't updated in forever and i'll try to update sooner from now on. please forgive me if i don't though. im a 13-year-old girl and i DO have a life outside of this ;) here ya go...chapter 11**

**disclaimer: now more than ever i want these people. but dick wolf _did_ do some El and Liv chemistry so maybe i'll let him keep them. ;) i do own maddy, jenny, luke, Alexis, and Mack tho**

The next morning, Jenny woke up before anyone else and went to the kitchen for something to eat. After finding some cereal, she grabbed a bowl, spoon, and milk and sat down at the kitchen table. She started thinking about what happened last night and what Elliot and Olivia did. _Why can't i be like Olivia? _she asked herself. _She had kids, friends, and...Elliot. I have a man who raped me and...nothing._

She must have been zoned out for a while because before she knew it, Elliot was there sitting across from her at the table.

"Hey," he said, smiling, holding coffee in his hands. _When did he get that? Was i really that out of it? _she thought to herself.

Jenny smiled. "Someone looks happy," she said. Elliot shrugged and looked down at the coffee in his hands, still smiling. She tried again. "Did it have anything to do with last night?"

Elliot looked up. "Jenny, it was amazing! i mean, i never knew Olivia could-"

"Elliot," she interrupted him, "Shut up! i don't care about your sex life."

Elliot shrugged. "You asked," he said to her.

Jenny tried to change the subject. "So, what did you guys do last night?" _Wow, Jen. Way to 'change the subject' _her conscience said to her.

"Well," started Elliot, "I took her out to dinner, where i think she had one too many drinks." He smiled. "Then we went to the park-"

Jenny interrupted. "The park? Elliot, you took her to the _park_?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Well, the park isn't the most romantic place in the world," Jenny said sarcastically.

Elliot frowned. "Jennifer, have you ever _seen _a romantic movie. The romantic scene's are always in a park."

Jenny shook her head. "No they aren't."

Elliot sighed. "Okay Jen, whatever you say. _Anyway, _what i was saying was i took her to the park and we talked on the bench for a couple hours. Then, i think the drinks started having an effect on her. She started flirting more and more and before i knew it, her lips were on mine. And they stayed there for a pretty long time." He smiled.

Jenny laughed. "Someone looks starstruck."

"It was amazing. Then she told me that she should be getting home, so i took her home. When we got here, she told me to come inside, so i did. Then, well, you saw what happened next," Elliot said.

Jenny nodded. "That i did, El." Just then, they heard someone walk in the kitchen.

"Morning guys," Olivia mumbled. Her hair was a mess and her voice was groggy. She walked over to the coffee maker, poured herself some coffee, then went and sat over by Elliot. Elliot put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. In return, she kissed him back, only this time, it was on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while. After about a minute, Jenny stood up. "You guys make me sick," she said with a smile.

Elliot stopped kissing Olivia and looked at Jenny. He shrugged, smiled, and went back to kissing Olivia.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I'm watching you Stabler." She turned around and went upstairs to get dressed. After that was done, she went to the twins' room to see if they were awake. Sure enough, when she got upstairs, they were both standing up in their beds. She got them dressed and brought them back downstairs.

"Liv," she yelled from the family room. "I'm taking the twins on a walk! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!" she heard Olivia yell from the kitchen. Jenny took the twins outside and put them in their stroller. Then she started off on her walk.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"Your mom," Jenny said, looking at Mack and Alexis and stuffing a soft pretzel into her mouth, "is one amazing woman. I mean, getting raped, having you two with no husband or boyfriend. Wow."

Mack and Alexis just watched her with wide eyes. Jenny sighed. "I'm talking to two one-year-olds. I've gone crazy."

Alexis smiled. "Cwazy," she said.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, Alexis. Crazy."

Mack looked at the pretzel. "Pretzel?" he asked. Jenny broke off a piece and handed it to him.

Jenny had taken the twins to a park, where they played for an hour. Then, she bought herself a pretzel at a concession stand and sat down on a bench with them to eat it. That's where they had been for the last fifteen minutes.

She finished the pretzel and stood up. "Well, kiddos, we should probably be getting home. Mommy and Elliot will be wondering where we went." She turned the stroller around and started heading back.

Alexis started screaming. "No Jenny. No go home! I wanna slide!"

Jeny sighed. "Okay, fine. We can go on the playground one more time. But then we're going home, okay?"

"Okay," Alexis said. Jenny helped her get out of the stroller, then she was off to the slides with Mack closely behind her.

They stayed at the playground for another hour, then Jenny got them in their stroller and started back to their house.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do," Jenny was telling Mack and Alexis while she was unbuckling them from their stroller and walking them up the stairs of their front porch. "I'll take you guys inside, feed you guys lunch, and then we can go to the zoo. I think mommy wants more alone time with Elliot."

Mack smiled. "Ewiot!"

Jenny smiled back. "Yep. Elliot. Don't tell anyone, you guys, but i think they like each other," she whispered.

The twins smiled and Jenny sighed. _Yeah, like they could understand me _she said in her mind.

Just as she reached for the door knob of the front door, she heard a huge crash inside. She jumped and froze. After hearing another huge crash, she swung the door open and ran inside. What she saw made her scream.

Olivia was on the couch, blood all over her face.

Without a momen't hesitation, Jenny picked up both twins and ran upstairs. She went into the twins' room and put them in their closet, quickly putting her finger to her mouth, telling them to be quiet. She shut the closet door and ran back downstairs, right over to Olivia.

"Olivia? Liv, can you hear me?" she asked frantically, kneeling down by the couch.

"Jenny?" Olivia was barely audible.

Jenny smiled. She was alive! "Yes Liv. It's me. Are you okay? What happened?" She noticed a huge gash across Olivia's forehead. She picked up Alexis's blanky that was laying on the floor and pushed it against the cut, trying to stop the blood. "Liv, what happened?" she asked again.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered. Just then, Jenny noticed that Elliot was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he Liv?" she asked her. Just then, she heard a huge crash in the kitchen and heard Elliot scream.

Jenny looked at Olivia. "Olivia, did Elliot bring his gun here?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "It's on the table," she whispered.

Jenny looked up and saw his belt laying on the dining room table. She ran over quietly and got the gun out of the case. Trying to control her shaking hand, she turned off the safety. Then she crept over to the kitchen door opening. What she saw next made her want to scream again.

Elliot was holding his arm in the corner of the kitchen, blood pouring out of his hand. A man with a knife was standing in front of him, his back towards Jenny. Elliot was wincing in pain.

"You're a sad excuse for a man," the man said to Elliot. Just then, Jenny let out a tiny whimper. The voice. She reconized it. It was Luke.

Elliot yelled out in pain from his arm. "What do you want from us?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

Luke smiled. "For that bitch to be dead."

Elliot frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Luke laughed. "I was hired by someone to kill someone else. Kinda like the CIA, you know?"

"You're a bastard!" snarled Elliot.

"Am i?" asked Luke.

"Who were you supposed to kill? What did they do?" asked Elliot, trying to ignore the pain coming from his arm.

"Well first, i though it was that chick Jenny that i was dating. But when i learned that it wasn't her, i just decided to rape her and get on with it. She was pretty. And looked young, too. But the girl i was supposed to kill in the first place? I believe her name was..._Olivia,_" he responded. "And if i'm not mistaken, her lifeless body is laying on the couch in there," he said, pointing to the family room. "I think my job is done."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Olivia! No! You bastard!" Elliot lost it. He lunged at Luke, swinging his fist at his jaw. Luke dodged it and pushed Elliot to the ground. He got on top of him, trapping him on the floor.

"I killed Olivia," said Luke. "And you can't do anything about it. You shouldn't have come in here."

Elliot frowned. "What did you do to her?"

"When i came into the house, you were in the kitchen and Olivia was laying on the couch. All i had to do was one quick swipe of this knife on her forehead and she was gone. Too bad you weren't there to save her," replied Luke.

"You're wrong!"

Luke turned around and saw Jenny in the doorway, pointing a gun to him. "Olivia's not dead, you bastard. You're not even brave enough to finish the job!"

Elliot's eyes widened. "She's alive?"

Jenny looked at Elliot and nodded. "He couldn't kill a girl. He doesn't have the balls to do it!"

Luke stood up and turned to her. "Why you little bitch! I should've killed you after i raped you! I did kill Olivia! I watched her die!"

Jenny clenched her teeth. "Well obviously you didn't! She's still alive! Laying on the couch in that room!" Her eyes got glassy. "I trusted you Luke. I thought you were the man i've been waiting for all my life."

Luke shrugged. "Sorry to dissapoint," he said sarcastically.

"You almost killed my best friend! The only person i have left! You _are _a bastard!" She took a step closer. "Who hired you to kill Olivia?"

Luke laughed. "Like i would tell you."

"Luke, i'm really not in the mood to be pushed right now!" screamed Jenny.

Jenny took a step closer and Elliot decided this would be a good time to act. He stood up and jumped on Luke, tackling him to the ground. The knife flew out of Luke's hands and right to Jenny's feet. Luke rolled over and got on top of Elliot, his hands around his neck.

Elliot couldn't breathe. He was sputtering and gagging. He looked at Jenny.

"Shoot him," he said in a whisper.

"Don't do it bitch!" Luke yelled.

Jenny looked at Elliot, whose face was turning purple. Then at Luke. Then back at Elliot. She cocked the gun, aimed, and fired, gitting Luke right in the head. He was dead the moment the bullet reached him.

Jenny ran over to them and pushed him off Elliot, who was coughing and sputtering, trying to catch his breath. He reached out his hand, motioning for her to give him the gun. She did and he through it up on the counter. She helped him up and once he caught his breath, they both ran into the livingroom to Olivia.

Olivia was laying on the couch, half-conscience. The couch was stained red with her blood.

Elliot looked at Jenny. "I have to take her to the hospital. Where're the twins?"

"They're upstairs in their room in the closet," Jenny answered.

Elliot nodded and picked Olivia up. "I'll take her now. Go get Mack and Alexis and meet me at the hospital."

"What about Luke?"

"Shit. Um, call 911. Tell them what happened. You can wait or not. Just meet me at the hospital as soon as you can," Elliot responded.

Jenny nodded. "Okay. Now go!" She helped him get Olivia into the car and watched as they sped away. Then, she went back inside and up to the twins' room, where Mack and Alexis were still hiding safely in the closet. She brought them downstairs and called 911, telling them everything that hgappened. In less than ten minutes, there were cops surrounding her house and Luke's body was being zipped into a black body bag.

As she was explaining to a police woman what happened again, she heard a phone ring. She looked at the counter and saw a cell phone. _It must be Luke's _she thought to herself. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Who the hell is this?"_ It was a woman's voice.

Jenny decided to play along. "This is...Jane. Luke's friend. I'm helping him with...the...um...murder. Of Olivia Benson." _please be his boss._

_"Oh, yes. So you're the friend who's helping him. I know who you are. Where's Luke?"_

Um, he's busy right now. He can't talk. Would you like me to tell him you called?" Jenny asked, thankful that the woman was falling for her trick.

_The woman sighed. "Yes, i would. Tell him his boss called. He'll know who it is."_

"Okay. I will," Jenny answered. Then, the woman hung up.

The police woman who Jenny was talking to walked over to Jenny. "Who was that?" she asked.

Jenny lied. "Um, just Elliot. He was calling about Olivia. I have to go," and before the cop could answer, Jenny picked the twins up, ran to her car, and started her drive to the hospital. With Luke's phone in her hand.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Jenny ran inside the hospital with the twins in her arms. The first person she saw was Elliot, sitting in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. A white bandage was wrapped around his arm where he was cut with the knife.

Jenny walked over to him and put on of her arms on his back. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Elliot looked up and shrugged. "I don't know. I almost lost Olivia, Jen. Actually, I thought i had."

Jenny nodded. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's with the doctors right now. They told me that she'll need a few stitches, but that would be it."

Alexis and Mack wiggled from Jenny's arms and climbed onto Elliot's lap. He smiled and hugged them. _He's so good with children _Jenny thought.

Just then, she remembered about the cell phone call. She told Elliot what happened and handed him Luke's phone. Elliot looked at the call history and found the call. The name said unknown name, but the number showed up. Elliot frowned and Jenny noticed.

"What's wrong El?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her. "I know this number from somewhere," he said. Then, he took out his cell phone and opened his contacts, looking through all of them trying to find the number he was looking for. After a while, he froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny. Did you find it? Do you know who it is?"

Elliot slowly nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Jenny was growing impatient. "Well, tell me El. Who was it?"

Elliot looked at her. Then back at the phones. Then back at her. Finally, he spoke.

"The number. It's...Maddy's."

**A/N: ahhhh who knew that was gonna happen? i couldn't think of anyone else im srry if you like her :( i did too. oh and reread chapter 6 if you can. i changed a little bit of it. it just shows how maddy was envious of olivia. read to find out :) i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as i can! please review my peoples**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: well this story's rapping up! it seems like i've been working on it forever tho! don't forget to review my peoples!**

**disclaimer: i only own Alexis, Mac, Maddy, Jenny, and Luke. sadly, i don't own Elliot and Olivia. If i did, believe me, they'd already have a few kids running around their house in florida (yes i'd make them live in florida and yes...they'd still be SVU cops)**

Jenny's mouth went open. Then she frowned. "I should've known. That bitch! I knew it! There was always something about her that i hated! I never met her but she just seemed...ugh! i don't know! I just...Ugh!"

Elliot stood up and put the twins on the floor. "We can't tell Olivia, Jenny. Not yet."

Jenny nodded. "Elliot, im gonna kick her ass!" she said through clenched teeth.

Elliot nodded. "Me too, Jenny. God, i hate her! She ruined you! She ruined Olivia. _My _Olivia!" Jenny frowned. "Jenny, i love her if you haven't noticed," Elliot said, noticing her frown. Jenny nodded.

"What do we tell Olivia?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Just tell her that, um, we haven't found who did this yet. And we're still looking."

"Okay." Then, Elliot got up.

"Where're you going?" Jenny asked.

"Down to the precinct. I have to find her and tell Cragen. Watch the twins. If the doctor comes out, tell him that i sent you to check on Olivia. If anything happens, call me," he said.

Jenny nodded and watched Elliot storm out of the hospital, leaving her behind him with Luke and Alexis.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

As soon as Elliot entered the precinct, he looked for Maddy. Seeing her nowhere by her desk, he looked for Cragen next.

"Captain!" he yelled, causing several people to look at from their desks. Elliot looked at them. "Did i call your names? No! Where's the Captain."

Munch walked down the stairs with a cup of coffee. "He's in his office Elliot. Chill."

Elliot ran to the captain's office and burst through the doors. "Captain!" he yelled.

The captain looked up from his papers. "Welcome back Stabler," he said with mockery in his voice. "It's great to have you back."

"Captain, this is serious!" Elliot roared.

Cragen frowned. "What is it?"

"Where's Maddy?"

"She told me she was going home. She left about ten minutes ago. Why?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Captain, it was Maddy's fault that Olivia's friend Jenny was raped!"

Cragen stared at him in disbelief. "That can't be true."

Elliot vigoriously nodded his head. "It is Cap! He hired this guy named Luke to kill Olivia. He mistook Jenny for Olivia by accident. He attacked us in Liv's home today! Liv's in the hospital Captain!"

"How do you know it was Maddy?" Cragen asked.

Elliot sighed. "She called Luke's phone after Jenny killed him..."

Cragen's eyes widened. "Jenny killed him!" he asked, interrupting Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. "Yes, Cap but that's not what's important! Anyway, Maddy called Luke's phone and Jenny answered. Jenny pretended she was someone else and Maddy fell for it. Maddy told Jenny everything!"

Cragen stood up. He believed his best detective. "Get Munch and Fin. Tell them to go pick Maddy up. I'll call her. Go stay with Olivia. Keep her safe El. We'll call you if we get anything."

Elliot nodded and ran out of his office. Just as he was heading out the door, his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID. It was Jenny.

"Hello?"

_"Elliot!" Jenny screamed into the phone. "You have to get back here right away!"_

Elliot's heart started pounding. "What Jenny? What is it?"

_Jenny was trying not to cry. "It's Maddy."_

"What about her?" asked Elliot.

_Jenny started sobbing. "She's here. In Olivia's room...with a gun!"_

**_A/N: ahhh cliffhanger. im sorry i had to do this to you guys :( and im also so sorry that it's short. I had to do a short one. The next one will be longer...i promise. please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: heyy guys im soo sorry that i haven't updated and kept you waiting. i feel horrible and im truly sorry. i won't make this author's note long, i know u wanna get to my story so without further adu...here's chapter 13!**

**disclaimer: i really don't think you understand how much i wanna own SVU. i seriously day-dream about it in class (yes i know i have no life :p) i do own Jenny, Mack, Luke, Alexis, and Maddy**

Elliot's eyes widened. He told Jenny he'd be right there and flipped his phone shut, sprinting to his car.

As soon as he got into the car, he flipped open his phone again and dialed Cragen.

"_Elliot, didn't you just leave?" Cragen asked when he picked up._

"Yes, but there's an emergency Captain!" Elliot said into the phone.

_The Captain's eyes widened on the other side of the phone. "What's wrong? Is Liv okay?"_

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. Jenny just called me from the hospital and told me that Maddy's there. In Olivia's room. With a gun!"

_Cragen ran out of his office, his phone still in his hand. "Fin, Munch, change in plans. Go to-...Elliot, what hospital?"_

"St. John's," Elliot responded.

_"Go to St. John's hospital. We need backup. Liv is there and Maddy's in her room with a gun. Go, now!" Cragen yelled at Fin and Munch. Fin and Munch nodded and ran out the door._

Elliot ran his hand down his face. "Captain, what if it's too late?"

_Cragen frowned. "Don't think that way, El. It won't be. You'll reach her in time."_

Elliot nodded. "I'll call you when i get there."

_"Are you serious? I'm coming down there as soon as I can. Don't call me. Help Olivia."_

Elliot nodded again. "Thanks Cap."

_Cragen nodded. "Go help her El," he said, then hung up._

Elliot flipped his phone closed and drove for another five minutes before pulling into the hospital parking lot. He ran inside the doors and straight to the waiting room, where Jenny was pacing back and forth, Alexis in her arms and Mack sitting by her feet.

When Elliot saw her, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked after he pulled away.

Jenny nodded and Elliot noticed that her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Elliot, i don't know what to do!" she said after a second.

Elliot nodded. "I know, Jenny. You have to work with me here though, okay. now tell me what happened."

Jenny sat down in a seat and put Alexis on the floor next to Mack. She took a deep breath, then began. "Okay, so after you left, i talked to Olivia for a few more minutes. I promise, i _never_ told her it was Maddy who sent Luke to kill her. She asked where you went and i told her that something came up at work. Then, i had to go to the bathroom, so took the twins and told her i'd be right back. I came back about five minutes later and heard something going on inside the room. I looked in the door window and i saw Maddy sitting at the end of Liv's bed. I thought she was just talking to Olivia and having a friendly chat, but then i heard Olivia start yelling at her and i ran into the room. When Maddy saw me run in, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, saying that if i came any closer, she would shoot. Olivia started telling Maddy to calm down before this got out of hand. Then, Liv looked at me and told me to calmly take the twins and leave. I left immedietaly after that. I told a nurse and she said she'd call you guys. I dunno if she did or not, but she also told me that she was gonna get everyone out of the rooms next to Olivia's. Every room in the same hall as Liv's is in is cleared out. El, you have to get up there. Before it's too late." Jenny stopped talking.

Elliot nodded, trying to take in everthing she just said. "Okay, i'm going up now. Jenny, stay down here until Fin or Munch come. They'll know who Mack and Alexis are so they'll reconize them. Just stay calm."

Jenny nodded, picked up the twins, and watched as Elliot made his way up to Olivia's floor.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Elliot got to Liv's floor in less than a minute. He sprinted up the stairs and right to the hall of the room Liv was in. As soon as he got there, he could hear Maddy yelling in Olivia's room. He got out his gun and followed the sounds.

He came to Olivia's door and peaked inside to room. He saw Olivia, laying in her bed, talking to someone who had to be Maddy, who he couldn't see yet because she was behind a wall. Olivia looked so calm. _How could she be so calm when something like this is happening? _Elliot asked himself.

He didn't open the door yet. He couldn't see Maddy. He had to wait until he could see her so she didn't do anything stupid, like shoot Olivia. The door was cracked open, so he could hear some of the conversation going on inside.

"Maddy, why are you doing this?" Olivia asked from her bed.

Elliot heard Maddy's voice next. "Olivia, you know exactly why i'm doing this."

Elliot could see Olivia frown. "Actually, Maddy, i don't."

Then, Maddy walked into view. "Think, Olivia. Think really hard."

Olivia sat there in her hospital bed, staring at Maddy. Elliot could see that she was _actually _trying to think of something. But then again, it could just be a stalling technique that she had up her sleeve.

After about a minute, Maddy rolled her eyes. "Olivia, are you really that stupid? Can you really not think of it?"

Olivia thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No Maddy. I really can't."

Maddy laughed. It was a laugh that Elliot had actually come to love over the years of working with her. Now, he absolutely despised it.

"Olivia," she said slowly, "you really are stupid."

Olivia shrugged. "Then, yes, i am very stupid. Now are you gonna tell me why you're doing this or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?"

Elliot bit his lip. _Don't piss her off, Liv. Not yet at least._

Maddy laughed again. Her evil, hallow laugh. "I could've been offended by that. Actually i was offended by that. I could've shot you. But i don't want to. Yet."

Olivia frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Shut up."

Olivia's eyes widened with suprise. "Wow. It looks like it's someone's time of the month," she said matter-of-factly.

Elliot rolled his eyes. _Olivia shut up! Are you trying to get shot?_

"Do you want me to shoot you?" Maddy asked Olivia. Elliot's eyes widened. _God, read my mind much?_

"Anyway, as i was saying. So you really don't know why i'm doing this to you?"

Olivia sighed. "No Maddy. For the, what is this, 800th time? I. Do not. know. why. you. are. doing. this," Olivia said slowly, pronouncing the words so Maddy could understand.

Maddy nodded. "Okay, then i will tell you."

"Finally," Olivia muttered.

"I heard that. Anyway, the reason why i'm doing this is simple. I'm doing this because of the man i love."

Olivia frowned. "Maddy, what the hell are you talking about?"

Maddy sat down on Olivia's bed, lowering her gun. Elliot thought of busting in there, but he wanted to see where their converation was going to go.

Maddy sighed. "Olivia, i fell in love with a man who i work with. He's smart, charming, and just plain sexy." She smiled, then, as quickly as that smile showed up on her face, it disappeared. "Then, then you came back and just, just took him away."

Elliot's eyes widened. _Oh my god, this can't be happening._

Olivia's face turned into understanding. "Maddy, you fell in love with Elliot, didn't you?"

Maddy nodded, tears froming in her eyes. "I loved him from the very start. He's so caring, so loving. Not to mention hot. But he just never got over you."

Olivia nodded. "Maddy,i'm so sorry. I never knew you felt this way."

Maddy looked over at Olivia and stood up. "You took him away from me," she snarled all-of-a-sudden. "Right before you came back, he was starting to enjoy life again. You had to come and ruin it. _You. _He could've been mine. But no! You had to come back with your stupid twins! You ruined _everything!" _

Olivia looked Maddy in the eyes. "Maddy, i am truly sorry. I never knew that. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry."

Maddy waved her hand like she was waving away Olivia's apology. "It's too late for this, Olivia. I can't have you keeping him away from me any longer."

Olivia's eyes widened as Maddy lifted her gun and took a step closer. "Maddy, hold on. We can work this out. Just don't do anything stupid, okay."

Maddy shook her head. "No Olivia. There's nothing to work out. You shouldn't be here. I wanna keep it that way."

Just as she was gonna pull the trigger, Elliot came bursting through the door. "Maddy, stop!" he yelled.

Olivia's heart jumped for joy. She was safe. For now.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here," Maddy said, turning around.

Elliot never took his eyes off of her. "Maddy, drop the gun. Come on. I don't want anything stupid to happen."

Maddy shook her head. "I'm sorry Elliot. But i can't let her live. She ruined us. Everything we ever had."

Elliot frowned. "Maddy, we never had anything."

"But we could have Elliot," she said.

He shook his head. "No Maddy. We couldn't have. I'm sorry, but Maddy...i never loved you."

Maddy clenched her teeth. "Once I get rid of her, then you will love me. You'll see."

Elliot shook his head. "Maddy please, just, put the gun down."

She shook her head. "No, El. I'm sorry i had to do this."

She turned her gun toward Olivia, but before she could pull the trigger, Elliot put two bullets through her.

Olivia watched as Maddy slumped to the ground. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She didn't say anything. She couldn't. The woman who said that they would be friends, the woman who played with her kids, was just shot right in front of her.

Elliot noticed Olivia's face and went and sat next to her. "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, i think so. Are you?"

Elliot nodded and looked at Maddy's lifeless body laying on the floor. "As long as you and the twins are fine, i am too."

Olivia took a deep breath. "She told me that she'd be my friend. She played with Mack and Alexis. I tusted her, El."

Elliot nodded. "Me too Liv." Then, his phone started vibrating. He flipped it open.

"Stabler."

_"Oh my god Elliot. Are you okay? We heard the gunshot. Back-up's coming up there now," Cragen said._

"Yeah, yeah, im fine. So is Liv. Maddy...not so much."

_"What do you mean?" asked Cragen._

"Cap, she's dead. I had to shoot her," Elliot said sadly.

_Cragen sighed. "I'm sorry El. You okay?"_

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine. i'll get over it. send up a body bag. I'm getting Liv outa here," he said. Then, he hung up.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "C'mon," he said after a while. "We're leaving." Olivia nodded and got up with Elliot.

As they were walking out of the room, all of the other cops filed in.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

As they walked into the waiting room, they were attacked by the whole precinct. Fin and Munch came up and hugged Olivia.

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby girl," Fin said, sqeezing Olivia into a bear hug.

Olivia sunk into his hug. "Thanks Fin," she said. Then she pulled away and hugged Munch.

"We thought we were gonna lose you," Munch said after he let go of her.

Then Jenny ran up to Olivia, the twins in her arms. Olivia saw her and ran over to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Liv. I'm so glad you're okay," Jenny said, tears rolling down her face.

Olivia started crying too. She let go of Jenny and grabbed her twins. Alexis saw Olivia's tears and sadly looked into her eyes.

"Sad?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yes, honey. Mommy's sad."

Then Mack leaned in an hugged her. Olivia's eyes filled with happiness as she hugged him back.

Elliot walked over to her and put his hand around her waist. "Let's go home," he said to her.

Olivia nodded and walked out of the hospital with Jenny and Elliot walking side-by-side right next to her.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

By the time they got home, it was almost eleven o'clock at night. Jenny volunteered to take the twins up to bed. Olivia and Elliot sat down on Jenny's couch and didn't say anything. After about a minute, Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Liv, tell me the truth. Are you really okay?" he asked her.

Olivia looked at him. After a while, tears reappeared in her eyes and she shrugged. "Truthfully, i don't know."

Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia. He sat down next to her and hugged her close. She snuggled into his chest and started sobbing. She let everything out. Everything that she was bottleing up inside of her since the day she was raped.

Elliot held her in his arms, quietly soothing her. He rubbed her back and let her cry in his arms. Jenny came downstairs and brought Olivia some water, which Olivia refused. She sat down next to them and helped Elliot try to calm her down. After about ten minutes, Olivia's sobs became quieter and quieter. Soon she was asleep in Elliot's arms. He picked her up and Jenny watched as he walked upstairs. He came down a few minutes later.

"Is she okay?" Jenny asked

Elliot shrugged. "It's hard to tell," he said.

She nodded. Elliot came and sat next to her. After a few minutes, Jenny looked at Elliot.

"Elliot, i never told you thank you," she said to him.

He frowned. "For what?"

"For being here. For Olivia and me. If you weren't here, she would've been a wreck. You helped her out of that state. Thank you."

Elliot nodded. "I'd do anything for her, Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "You know, she really loves you Elliot."

"And i love her too."

They sat there for a few minutes, pondering over what they had just said, when Elliot broke the silence.

"Hey Jenny, i need to ask you a question."

Jenny looked at him "Okay, go ahead."

He thought for a second, then spoke again. "What would you say if i told you that i...wanted to..i don't know...possibly ask her to marry me?"

Jenny eyes widened. "Olivia?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course Olivia. Who else?"

She smiled. "That is a question that only _you_ can find the answer to."

He nodded. "I just don't wanna lose her again."

"I completely understand. I think she would love to Elliot."

"I mean, i already love her as a wife. I love her kids as if they were my own," he said.

Jenny nodded. "Elliot, i think that's a wonderful idea."

He nodded. "Thanks Jen. I guess i just needed someone to talk to."

She smiled. "Anytime, Elliot."

**A/N: i think the next chapter will be the last one, if not second-to-last. im gonna really miss this story *sniff sniff* all well. i'll start a new one soon. actually, that's what i wanted to tell you guys. if you have any good ideas for storys, PM me. I'd love to make your ideas into storys. oh and the other thing was can u guys please review? please. i don't feel like im getting any anymore. reviews are the things that inspire me to write this story. so please, review. thanks you. xoxoxoxoxo**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: wow. i feel like this story has gone by so fast. its amazing! i'll still write more thogh so no worries :) remember if you have any story ideas, PM me. i'd love to make ur ideas into stories. and now, without further adu, here's chapter 14!**

**disclaimer: (i got this idea from another story i was reading)**

***in interrogation room***

**Elliot: DO YOU OWN US? DO YOU OWN THIS SHOW?**

**Me: YES! I DO!**

**Olivia: *glares at me with anger* **

**Me: okay, okay, i don't. you guys win.**

**Elliot: yeah, thought so.**

Olivia woke up the next morning and went downstairs, only to find Jenny and Elliot alseep on the couch together. She was so happy that they were friends now. It felt like her whole world was connecting. Her two best friends were now friends. It couldn't get any better.

Then, she remembered what happened the day before. With Maddy. Cragen had called her earlier that morning and asked if she was okay. He got her statement over the phone and that was that. Cragen also told Olivia that he was going to keep Elliot out of work for a little while. She agreed with him. He needed a break anyway.

There was only one thing left about the whole incident. Olivia still couldn't get the image of Maddy, being shot and falling to the ground, out of her head. She sighed and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. As she was making the coffee, she looked at the time. _7:30. _The twins woke up around eight so she still had enough time to sit and talk with Elliot and Jenny.

She grabbed her coffee and walked into the family room, where Elliot and Jenny were still peacefully sleeping. She looked at Jenny. Jenny, the woman who helped her through everything she had been through. The woman who had given her a home when she needed it the most. Her best friend that would do anything for her and her kids. Her best friend that was there for her through all of this.

Then, Olivia looked at Elliot. Elliot, the man who would give up his life, just for her to be happy. The man who took care of her. The man who she left without saying good-bye to. The man who forgave her. The man who loved her and her kids. The man that _she _loved beyond belief.

She smiled to herself. She truly had the two best of friends that anyone could ever have. Just when she decided to let them sleep instead of waking them up, Jenny stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at Olivia, smiling.

"Hey," she said, stretching.

Olivia smiled. "Morning. Sorry if i woke you up."

Jenny shook her head. "You didn't. I was gonna wake up anyway." Then, Jenny looked at Elliot, who was still sound asleep.

"Elliot," she whispered. "Elliot, wake up. Your girlfriend's here."

Olivia blushed. "Jenny, let him sleep. He deserves it."

Jenny shook her head. "No, he has something important to do. Elliot!" she said even louder. He still didn't move.

Finally, Jenny stood up and walked over to him. She smacked him hard in the arm and Elliot jumped up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

Jenny looked at him, then looked at Olivia.

"Oh," he said. He sat up and stretched, rubbing hs eyes. "Hey," he said, looking over at Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Good morning."

He frowned. "Is it? I was woken up by your..." he looked at Jenny, "evil hitting friend."

Jenny smiled and shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up."

"So you hit me?" he asked her. She nodded.

Olivia watched them bickering with each other and smiled again. "Well, if you two wanna do this, then i think im gonna go upstairs and go back to bed."

They stopped and looked at Olivia.

"I'll stop if he stops," Jenny said, glaring at Elliot.

Elliot's mouth hung open. "You started it!"

Jenny waved her hand. "Whatever Elliot. Liv, i think El wants to talk to you."

Olivia frowned and looked at Elliot, whose eyes grew wide. "Uh, yeah. I do actually."

Olivia nodded and sat down on the couch "What's up."

Elliot looked at Jenny, who stood there watching them. Then, she noticed the look on Elliot's face.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, scooting away. "I'll, um, give you some privacy. Oh! But first!" she turned around and ran upstairs. Olivia looked at Elliot, who shrugged. A few minutes later, Jenny came running back down. She was hiding something behind her back and motioned for Elliot to stand up and go over to her. Elliot sighed and did what he was told. They stood next to each other, their backs towards Olivia. Olivia saw something being passed from Jenny to Elliot, who put it in his pocket. Then she saw Elliot say thank you to Jenny and give her a hug.

Olivia then watched as Elliot turned around and walked back to her. Jenny smiled and waved good-bye to Olivia, walking into the kitchen.

Elliot came and sat back down next to Olivia.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked with curiosity.

Elliot smiled. "You'll see."

Olivia frowned. "What do you-" but before she could finish, Elliot interrupted her.

"Liv, i have to tell you something," he said, taking her hands and kneeling on one knee in front of her. Olivia's heart started racing.

Elliot smiled. "Liv, we've been through alot together. When you left, my whole world turned upside down. I fell apart. My heart was broken. But now your back, and my world's better again. My heart is fixed. Olivia, if you left again, i don't know what i would do. You've been my partner for years, but i feel like i've known you my whole life. Olivia Benson, i love you. I love you and your beautiful, perfect children. I always have and i always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your kids. I never want to lose you again. I love you Olivia Benson." He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were pouring down Olivia's cheeks by the time Elliot finished. She looked into Elliot's eyes and smiled.

"Of course," she whispered.

Elliot's face lit up and he put the ring on her finger. Then, he stood up and kissed her. They stayed like that for a minute. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Olivia Benson, I love you so much," he said, his face burried in her hair.

She snuggled into his embrace. "I love you too Elliot Stabler."

Jenny walked into the room and saw them standing there, hugging. A huge smile automatically filled her face. "She said yes?" she half-asked half-yelled.

Elliot let go of Olivia and turned towards Jenny. "She said yes!"

Jenny laughed and ran over to Olivia, attacking her with a hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" she exclaimed.

Olivia laughed at her. "Wow, it looks like your more excited than i am," she said, wiping tears from her eyes as soon as Jenny released her.

Jenny let go of Olivia and hugged Elliot.

"Wait," Olivia said after they were done hugging,. "Jenny, you knew about this?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm your best friend, Olivia. Elliot needed _my _blessing to marry you," she said jokingly. She looked at Elliot, who smiled. "And, of course, he had it. I loved him from the very start. Ever since i first met him. I knew he'd be pefect for you!"

Olivia smiled. "I love you guys," she said, grabbing Elliot and Jenny, hugging them again. They stayed like that for a long, long time. _My life couldn't get any better, _she thought.

**_4 years later_**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alexis yelled, running into Elliot and Olivia's room and climbing onto their bed. "Mack stole Teddy!"

Olivia woke up just i time to see Mack run into the room shortly behind Alexis.

"No i didn't!" he yelled.

Olivia turned over and looked at her clock. "Guys," she said, her voice still groggy, "It's only 6:30."

Alexis climbed onto her stomach. "But mommy, Mack stole Teddy. He won't give her back!" she exclaimed.

Olivia sat up and looked at Mack. "Mack, please give your sister back her bear."

Mack shook his head. "No. She was being mean to me."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, Alexis, wake Daddy and tell him what happened. I'm too tired to deal with this."

Alexis got off of her mom's stomach and climbed onto her dad. "Daddy! Mack stole Teddy!"

Elliot turned around and faced Alexis. "Well that's a problem, isn't it?"

Olivia turned towards Elliot. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

Elliot nodded. "I wanted to see how long i would last pretending to be asleep."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laid back down on her pillow. Alexis looked back at Elliot.

"Daddy, i want Teddy back!"

He sat up and looked at Mack, who was standing next to his bed. "Mack, do you know where Teddy is?" Elliot asked.

Mack shook his head.

Elliot sighed. "Okay, how about this. Mack, you give Alexis Teddy back and i'll...make you some pancakes for breakfast. Sound good?"

Mack's face lit up. "Okay!" He ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later, Alexis's teddy bear in his hands. "Here you go Alexis," he said, handing the bear to her. Then he looked at Elliot. "Can you make us pancakes now Daddy?"

Elliot laughed. "Sure buddy. You guys go downstairs and i'll meet you there."

"Okay," Mack and Alexis both said at the same time. Alexis hopped off of the bed and they both ran downstairs.

Elliot laid back down. He looked over at Olivia, who was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, smiling.

She looked at him and smiled back. "Just how much i love you," she responded.

"I love you too. With all my heart," he said. She sat up and scooted over to where he was laying. She put her head oh his chest and he held her in his arms. After a few moments, Olivia spoke up.

"I'm really glad that you retired after Maddy died. I need you here," she said, looking at him.

Elliot nodded. "I just couldn't do it anymore. Cragen was upset that i retired before him, but he can get over that. Plus, i have my family to take care of now," he said, leaning down to kiss Olivia on the nose. She tilted her head so, instead of her nose, he kissed her lips.

Things started getting heated after a while. When they needed breath, they pulled away. Olivia sat up, much to Elliot's dismay.

"El," she said, still trying to catch her breath, "as much as i would love to see where this would go, you did promised the kids pancakes."

Elliot sighed and got up off of the bed. "Yeah, you're right." He started walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he came back out, Olivia was still sitting in bed.

He smiled. "What we were doing will be continued tonight, right?" he asked.

She laughed. "Of course. Now let's go make some pancakes." She hopped out of bed, brushed her teeth, and made her way downstairs, Elliot trailing right behind her.

As soon as they got downstairs, they saw that the twins had already tried to start the pancakes. Alexis had pancake mix all over her face and Mack was trying to crack an egg.

"Woah, woah, woah," Elliot said as he walked into the kitchen. "What's going on here?"

Mack ran over to him. "You took too long, so we started them ourselves."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get you guys cleaned up. C'mon." She cleaned them up and they let Elliot make the rest of the pancakes.

As they were eating, Olivia looked at Alexis and Mack. "If you guys want, we can go call Aunt Jenny after we eat."

The twins' eyes widened. "Aunt Jenny!" they both said at the same time.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "How is Jenny doing? I haven't talked to her in a long time."

Olivia shrugged. "Last time i talked to her, she was in Greece."

"Wow. Why?" he asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's one of her new things. Every year, since i moved out of her house, she goes to a new country somewhere around the world. Last year it was Italy. Two years ago it was Germany. This year it's Greece."

She has _her _life planned out. Is she seeing anyone?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I think she plans on staying single. After the whole 'Luke' incident, i don't think she made any plans to get married."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, i understand."

Olivia's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh, El, i forgot to tell you that Cragen called you yesterday."

"Uncle Don?" Alexis asked, stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, Uncle Don. Anyway, it was something about coming to the precinct today to pick something up. Like, papers or something."

Elliot nodded. "Okay, i'll do that. In fact, let's all go. Cragen will wanna have some company."

Mack smiled. "Yay! We're going to see Uncle Don, Uncle Fin, and Uncle Munch!"

Elliot nodded. "That's right! But you have to finish your food first."

Alexis pushed her plate out in front of her. "Finished!" she exclaimed. Mack followed after her.

Elliot frowned. "There's still pancake left on these plates though!"

"But we're finished!" Mack exclaimed.

Elliot smiled. "You guys, if you don't finish your breakfast, someone's gonna come get you."

"Who's gonna get us, Daddy?" Alexis asked, her face suddenly shocked.

Elliot shrugged. "Just a little something called...the tickle monster!" He grabbed Alexis and Mack and started tickling them mercilessly. They were laughing sop hard that their faces were turning red.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop!" Alexis was trying to say, but she was laughing so hard that she couldn't say it all.

Olivia watched as her husband, the love of her life, sat there, tickling her two children. _Their _two children. _I have the best family anyone could ever have, s_he thought to herself._ They're perfect. _She smiled, and joined in their little tickle fight, thinking about how wonderful her life really turned out to be.

**A/N: WAHHHHH! it's over! *sniff sniff* it was so fun to write though. thank you guys so much for your awesome support throughout this story. you guys were the one's who kept me going, with you aweome reviews. thanks so much! don't forget to look into my other sotries that i've written! and be on the lookout for more! and remember...a girl can never have too many reviews. just cus my story's over doens't mean i have to stop receiving reviews. please keep them coming! thanks so much guys! NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


End file.
